Stuck in a Moment
by RoLiTa
Summary: Todo empezó con la nómina de prefectos y Premios Anuales, todo por una carta que los obligó a convivir por más de una hora juntos. En su último año, alguien deja de insistir y alguien deja de resistirse. JPxLE
1. Remus Lupin

Stuck in a Moment

Remus Lupin

Un niño muy menudo de unos diez u once años caminaba tranquilamente por una calzada de piedra que terminaba en un edificio de unos cinco pisos, esquivando hábilmente a todas las personas que caminaban alrededor de él, vistiendo capas de colores apagados: negros, azules, verde olivas, todos los colores que los magos promedio creen que son adecuados para trabajar en una oficina. Entre todos esos colores apagados, su cabello, casi rubio, era lo único que destacaba entre el mar de túnicas oscuras, y su chaleco de color rojo escarlata hacía que nadie pasara de alto al muchacho.

Iba sonriendo, ignorando completamente a los magos que lo rodeaban y que varias veces le impedían avanzar. Tenía un sobre algo estrujado en su mano derecha. En él se podía apreciar una prolija escritura, que daba a entender lo importante de esa carta. El sello era de cera verde, en donde se podía ver un hueso y una varita cruzados, y el sobre estaba escrito con tinta negra. Su madre le había entregado ese sobre, muy nerviosa, para que se lo entregara a su padre; lo hubiera hecho ella, pero estaba enfrascada en la investigación que le había encargado el Ministerio, y la poción que estaba realizando para probar su tesis no permitía descuidarse ni un momento, especialmente después de haber estar con Remus en San Mungo por un par de horas, dejando la poción sin vigilancia, así que había mandado a su hijo al edificio donde trabajaba su padre que estaba solo a unos metros del departamento en los que vivía la familia. "Corre hacía la oficina de tu padre y le entregas esta carta" le había dicho su madre, "y por ningún motivo la abras tú, prefiero que el lea la carta primero".

Remus Lupin entró en el gran vestíbulo con el que contaba el edifico de oficinas, divertido al escuchar como los magos adultos que trabajaban en ese lugar comparaban los trabajos que les habían asignado ("verás, amigo mío, me asignaron la investigación sobre la legislación de esos magos daneses que están experimentando con la cruza entre babosas carnívoras y Pimplys en Dorset"), o mirando como los demás saludaban a los magos de más alto rango y después los veían desaparecer detrás de las puertas que para ellos estaban completamente fuera de límites.

El pequeño se acercó al gran mostrador de roble que estaba al fondo del vestíbulo llamando la atención del anciano vestido con una túnica azul que se encontraba al otro lado del mueble.

-Hola Remus- dijo cálidamente el anciano.

-¡Hola Frank!- dijo un muy entusiasmado Remus, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el mostrador, haciendo que pareciera que no tuviera cuello, ya que el mostrador era muy alto para el chico, el que solo podía mostrar su cabeza por encima del borde del dicho mueble-. ¿Está papá? Necesito entregarle esta carta- agregó agitando la dichosa carta al frente de la cara de Frank.

-Creo que ya terminó de hablar con los magos del consulado mágico noruego, así que puedes ir a verlo a su oficina- dijo Frank con una sonrisa-; tienes que tocar la puerta bien fuerte- agregó mientras se daba vuelta hacia un tablero de madera que estaba pegado a la pared opuesta a él con un sinfín de clavitos en donde estaban colgados sus respectivas llaves. Se detuvo un momento, acariciando su barbilla, como preguntándose dónde estaba algún objeto que buscaba. Un segundo después, agarró una de las llaves que estaba casi a la mitad del tablero-. Si no te contesta, usa esto- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa cómplice dirigida al chico, que rápidamente había tomado la llave de las manos del hombre.

-¡Gracias Frank!- dijo el chico, que ya había empezado a correr en dirección del pasillo que para todos los empleados que estaban hablando en el vestíbulo estaba prohibido y que el habia atravesado tantas veces.

Después de haber corrido unos instantes, casi a la mitad del pasillo Remus se detuvo ante una de las numerosas puertas que daban a las muchas oficinas que estaban en ese pasillo. Empezó a tocar insistentemente la puerta que tenia el número 27 grabado en la misma madera.

Al ver que no le respondían, Remus comenzó a impacientarse, así que tomó la llave que le había dejado Frank y con sus todavía algo torpes manitos, hizo girar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Para alguien que nunca había visitado la oficina del señor Lupin, era todo un espectáculo verla por primera vez. Un gran escritorio de roble era lo primero que se veía al entrar a la habitación; encima del mueble había una infinidad de tinteros, plumas y rollos de pergaminos que esperaban ser leídos; eran las legislaciones que esperaban ser rechazadas o aceptadas. En las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de libreros, que tenían en su interior millares de libros; grandes, pequeños, empastados, o simplemente unos que parecían estar deshaciéndose delante de los ojos de quien los mirara. Pero lo que de verdad hacía que la oficina del señor Lupin fuera tan magnifica era el enorme vitral que se podía ver detrás del escritorio.

Grandes motivos mágicos se podían apreciar con solo echarle un vistazo al gran ventanal con el que contaba la oficina. Dos magos parecían estar en un duelo, ya que con las varitas en alto, se lanzaban una multitud de chispas, en una sinfín de vidrios de colores que hacían que todo pareciera más magnífico aún.

Ignorando la sonrisa que mostraba su padre, mientras lo miraba sentado en la butaca que se encontraba detrás del escritorio; Remus fue corriendo hacia la ventana, para mirar uno de los 'paisajes' más lindos que había habido en la Tierra, según la opinión del chico.

Pero no era para menos. La ventana de la oficina del señor Lupin daba justo al patio anterior al departamento de oficinas, que a decir verdad, era soberbio.

Las pequeñas baldosas grises que constituían el camino desde la verja hasta la puerta del edificio estaban cortadas especialmente para que una baldosa encajara perfectamente con la siguiente.

Los arbolitos que estaban a los costados del jardín estaban perfectamente cortados en una especie de óvalos alargados, dando la impresión de los antiguos jardines griegos. Y en el espacio restante entre los árboles y el camino de baldosas estaba repleto de flores de todos los tipos. Una hermosa paleta de colores rojos, verdes, amarillos, rosados, lilas, dorados, naranjos y cafés llenaban todos los espacios del jardín. Una gran fuente que tenia una figura de un centauro con su respectivo arco y flecha y un carcaj en el hombro estaba a la mitad del camino de baldosas y a pesar de todos los elfos domésticos que se necesitaban para arreglar dicho jardín, valía la pena solo por mirar aquel espacio.

Después de que Remus pasara varios segundos mirando el jardín de las oficinas, y de que su padre lo estuviera mirando a él, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, el chico se dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia su padre para saludarle. Se subió a las piernas de su padre

-¿Cómo está mi pequeñito?- preguntó el señor Lupin-¿te fue bien en San Mungo esta mañana?- agregó mirando esta vez al costado del chico, en donde se notaba una irregularidad debajo del sweater escarlata que estaba usando, que evidenciaba un gran vendaje debajo de las ropas.

-Yo me siento bien, y el medimago dijo que podía sacarme las vendas en una semana, que la herida ya estaba casi curada. ¡Me voy a Hogwarts sin las vendas, papito! Y eso que el medimago decía que podía tomar mucho mas tiempo en cicatrizar mejor- exclamó alegremente el pequeño Remus, mientras ponía distraídamente el sobre algo arrugado en el escritorio de roble de la oficina.

-¿Y ese sobre que es, Remus?- preguntó el señor Lupin, tomando el sobre, mirando extrañado el sello de cera verde que cerraba el sobre.

-No sé, mamá no me dejó verlo. Pero no me dijo que era. Aunque lo estuvo mirando todo el viaje de vuelta de San Mungo, me pregunto porque no lo abrió ella- dijo Remus algo distraído, dando a entender que no le interesaba mayormente el tema-.¡Pero mamá dijo que íbamos a ir hoy mismo al Callejón Diagon! Por fin voy a poder tener mi varita, y mi caldero, y mamá dijo que recién habían estrenado un modelo nuevo de telescopios, que son mucho mejores que los otros...- y así siguió enumerando las cosas que él deseaba hacer esa tarde, en el maravilloso Callejón Diagon, que según el, era el lugar mas entretenido que había conocido.

El señor Lupin lo miraba sonriente, mientras se arreglaba sus lentes con una mano, para empezar a leer la carta que estaba tratando de abrir con la mano restante. Cuando por fin pudo abrir el sobre y empezar a leer la carta, la cálida sonrisa que había sostenido unos segundos antes, se hizo más serena, más tranquila, como si un gran peso de su espalda hubiera sido removido.

-Mi hijito hermoso- exclamó el Sr. Lupin, abrazando fuertemente al pequeño que estaba en su regazo-, ahora verdaderamente podrás ir a Hogwarts.

-¿A que te refieres, papá?-preguntó Remus, con cara de confusión-¿antes no iba a ir verdaderamente a Hogwarts?

-Ohhh, Remus- le respondió su padre-, ahora ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por tu licantropía, han arreglado todo para que puedas ir normalmente a Hogwarts.

-Pero, papito- dijo el pequeño, muy afligido al ver como gruesas lágrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos de su padre-, no llores- gimió angustiado, mientras sus pequeñas manitas secaban el rostro de su padre.

-Nunca pensé… Hogwarts se puso de acuerdo con San Mungo… Dumbledore es un gran hombre- decía el hombre entre sollozos, abrazando más fuertemente a Remus-. Pensé que no nos autorizarían para enviarte a Hogwarts. Por fin alguien vio que eres alguien totalmente normal, con un pequeño problema, nada más.

* * *

Estoy decidida a empezar estar historia de nuevo, y a terminarla esta vez! espero que dejen muchos reviews! y que les guste este comienzo!

cn cariño, rolita!


	2. Sirius Black

**_Stuck In A Moment_**

_**Sirius Black **_

El fuerte viento que soplaba, hacia los escasos y ralos árboles que se encontraban en una pequeña plaza se estremecieran; era un viento muy fuerte, cosa que no parecía afectar en lo absoluto a un niño que estaba sentado en una de las ramas mas altas del único abeto que había en los alrededores, y que al parecer era el árbol más cuidado, ya que los otros casi no tenían hojas y en sus cortezas se podían apreciar cortes hechos por las personas, mal hechos y algunos groseros.

Este niño lo único que hacía, aparte de parecer extremadamente pensativo, era balancear la pierna que le colgaba de la rama en la que se había subido.

Después de unos minutos, en los que no parecía hacer nada mas que balancear su pierna, a dos metros de altura; se incorporó rápidamente en la rama, con un equilibrio increíble, y haciendo caso omiso a la altura en que se encontraba, se lanzó hasta el suelo de un salto .

Cayó con tanta agilidad que parecía un gato. Se incorporó enseguida, y empezó a correr en dirección a unas destartaladas casas, que estaban al cruzar la calle que las separaba de la plaza.

El pequeño Sirius iba muy rápido hacia lo que parecía un espacio vacío entre las casas 11 y 13 de la hilera de muy descuidadas casas que uno podía ver. De repente, sin que nadie pareciera darse cuenta, una magnifica casa pareció materializarse de la nada entre las casas 11 y 13.

La señorial casa recién aparecida hizo que las demás casas alrededor, además de lucir mucho más sucias que antes, se hicieran, prácticamente, más pequeñas que antes para dejarle espacio a la casa número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius, tan concentrado que iba corriendo hacia su casa, no se dio cuenta del montón de ramas y hojas que seguramente alguno de los desagradables vecinos había tirado en la mitad de la calle. Casi sin poder darse cuenta, el chico se tropezó, haciendo que su pantalón negro se rasgara y que al tratar de detener el golpe, sus manos terminaran recibiendo la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo al caer, quedando embarrado y mojado, ya que hacía un par de horas que había llovido repentinamente.

Se quedó en el suelo unos segundos, con los ojos llorosos, tratando de no llorar con toda su alma. "No, los hombres no lloran, los hombres no lloran..." pensaba Sirius tercamente, repitiendo lo que le habían enseñado toda su vida.

Al fin se levantó, sacudiéndose con cuidado la camisa, tratando de no pasar a llevar la herida que se había hecho en la mano, y que le ardía mucho. Tenía una gran mancha de barro en el pantalón, que prefirió no tocar para no agrandar más el desastre, aunque ya era casi un caso perdido: un agujero a la altura de la rodilla dejaba al descubierto la herida que estaba empezando a sangrar en su pierna.

Y empezó a caminar, cojeando levemente, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado.

Sirius Black, un pequeño niño de corto pelo negro azabache, de complexión menuda, de tez muy blanca y de unos brillantes ojos grises, que en el momento parecían mucho más brillantes de lo normal, por el increíble esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas; iba caminando, tratando de aparentar dignidad, cosa que era bastante sorprendente, tratándose de un niño de apenas unos 11 años.

Al llegar a la puerta de la noble y antiquísima casa de los Black, se paró algunos segundos antes de tocar la aldaba. Se quedó mirando la puerta. Nunca en realidad se había parado a mirarla: era totalmente negra, y la aldaba eran dos serpientes entrelazadas, de color plateado. Seguramente eran de plata, la más pura plata, su madre nunca habría aceptado alguna imitación en su casa, ella no era así.

Y pensando en su madre. Sirius había pensado muchas veces en la razón por la cual su madre no le agradaba. Ni ella, ni Régulus, ni su padre, ni casi nadie de la familia. Y a ellos tampoco les agradaba Sirius. Sería una especie de oveja negra; o como decía él: era la "oveja blanca" de la familia, junto con su tío Alphard, el único pariente suyo que verdaderamente le agradaba.

Antes de poder proseguir con sus reflexiones, la puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un elfo domestico, que solo llevaba un trapo muy sucio en la cintura, a modo de tapabarros, con los ojos verde claro y unas enormes orejas de murciélago. Antes de que el elfo se diera cuenta de que Sirius estaba parado en la entrada de la casa, empezó a murmurar como siempre hacía:

-Y este mocoso, una desgracia para la familia- empezó a murmurar para sus adentros, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba delante de él, mirándolo con desprecio-. Y para empeorar la situación, la ama me ha mandado a buscar a ese mocoso insol...

-¡Hola Kreacher!- dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo al elfo en sus murmuraciones-. ¿Me estabas buscando?- agregó con un tono algo malicioso.

-Si, señorito Sirius, su madre ha pasado los últimos 20 minutos buscándolo. La ama dice que usted irá a comprar los útiles escolares esta misma tarde, para su pronta partida a Hogwarts- dijo Kreacher muy rápido, esperando poder entrar a la casa.

-Lo que espero que sea muy pronto- agregó Sirius, tratando de apartar al elfo de su camino, ya que se encontraba en el medio del umbral de la puerta-. Ya no soporto estar en esta maldita casa- dijo el chico, apartando al elfo de un manotazo, cosa que no pareció afectarle a Kreacher, pero no se apartó del umbral, sin dejar pasar al chico.

-Ama no le va a gustar cuando le diga los comentarios que usted recién ha hecho- dijo Kreacher susurrando, apartándose por fin de la puerta.

El pequeño Sirius fulminó con la mirada al elfo domestico, que había adoptado un aire de indiferencia insoportable, pero, reprimiendo sus deseos de golpearlo, siguió caminando hacia el vestíbulo de su casa.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!

-Oh, no- dijo el chico en un quejido, mientras escuchaba a su madre gritarle.

-¿DÓNDE TE ENCONTRABAS! YO AQUÍ, BUSCANDOTE POR 20 MINUTOS, PARA IR A DESPERDICIAR GALEONES EN TU EDUCACIÓN- gritaba la señora Black, descargando toda su ira con su hijo mayor, que simplemente estaba parado ahí, mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de resistir el regaño de su madre.

-Estaba en la pla... –dijo Sirius con su hilo de voz, mientras su madre empezaba a gritar, sin darle tiempo de explicarle donde había estado todo este tiempo.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS IDIOTAS AQUÍ! MOCOSO INGRATO, DESPERDICIO DE MAGO, QUE VIENES A MANCHAR EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA BLACK, RELACIONANDOTE CON ESOS MUGGLES- gritaba la madre de Sirius, poniéndose colorada de tanto gritar, apuntando a Sirius con el dedo, como si estuviera acusándolo de algún delito castigado con Azkaban-. PODRÍAS SER COMO RÉGULUS, EL DE VERDAD DEMUESTRA COMO SON LOS BLACKS, INTELIGENTES, SIN RELACIONARSE CON AQUELLA ESCORIA...

-No tengo intenciones de parecerme al ratón de biblioteca que tengo por hermano, que, al parecer, su mayor ambición es de complacerlos. Nunca haría eso- murmuró Sirius, pero su madre pareció no escucharle, y siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas:

-...¡AHORA ANDA A TU HABITACIÓN! IRAS AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON EN MEDIA HORA.

El chico con una expresión neutra en su cara, vio a su madre alejarse a grandes zancadas, mientras murmuraba cosas en contra de él.

Todos los gritos de su madre parecían no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo. Sin cambiar la inexpresión de su cara, empezó a caminar hacia la escalera, que se encontraba al final del vestíbulo.

Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, se dio cuenta que su hermano pequeño, Régulus, que era un año menor que él, estaba en el rellano del segundo piso. Su cara cambió radicalmente hasta una de enfado. Las relaciones con su hermano simplemente no podían ser buenas, nunca lo habían sido.

Régulus era un chico enclenque, de aspecto enfermizo con unas grandes gafas estaba esperando a Sirius al final de la escalera. Régulus era exactamente lo opuesto a Sirius. El único propósito en la vida de Régulus, era complacer a sus padres; pasaba horas completas en la biblioteca de la casa tragándose libros enteros, tratando de que, cuando llegase a Hogwarts, fuera uno de los mejores estudiantes de su nivel, poniendo en alto el gran apellido que pensaba tener.

Sirius, por su parte, casi ni le importaba lo que pensaran sus padres de él, ya que estaba tan acostumbrado a que sus padres le gritaran, que ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Desde que habían descubierto que había estado jugando varias veces con unos vecinos muggles, hacía más de un año, nunca había sido lo mismo con ellos; especialmente desde que había decidido defenderlos. Dios, todavía recordaba los gritos de su madre cuando el había dicho algo así como "Son personas perfectamente normales". Ansiaba mucho llegar a Hogwarts, solo para poder pasar la mayoría del año lejos de sus padres.

Al llegar al rellano de la escalera, simplemente ignoró a su hermano, que se quedó mirándolo, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiarlo.

-Puede que madre no haya escuchado lo que dijiste entre dientes...-comenzó Régulus con voz trémula, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Sirius.

-Esa vieja arpía no podía escuchar nada más que sus propios gritos- exclamó el chico, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.

-Sabes que le tendré que decir a madre lo que haz dicho de ella, es mi deber como hijo decirle- agregó el menor de los hijos de los Black, horrorizado por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Púdrete Régulus- le dijo Sirius, mientras entraba a su habitación, que estaba a la derecha de las escaleras, dando un portazo.

* * *

_He decidido subir rápidamente los capitulos que tengo listos, q en realidad eran tres, pero como eran increiblemente largos, decidi dividirlos en varias partes...  
A todas las personas que lean esto: por favor, dejen un review con lo que piensan de la historia. Los que publican aqui saben lo gratificante que es cuando en tu mail encuentras un pequeño mail que dice "Review Alert"... es lo más gratificante que hay, y lo q nos impulsa a seguir publicando más rápido y mejor..._

_ Ahora que tengo tiempo (y que no me sacan del computador xD), voy a presentarles la historia: Stuck In A Moment (se oyen acordes celestiales en el fondo)  
xDDD, no, ningun acorde celestial todavia... Esta era una historia que había empezado hace muchisimo tiempo, y que había empezado a publicar en FanFiction, pero que por diversas razones, no habia llegado a terminar_

_Mucho tiempo despues, empeze a leer lo que había escrito y me dijo a mi misma: "mi misma, deberias terminar esta historia, es buena y seria muy genial que alguna de tus historias por fin terminaran" (tengo esa desagradable costumbre de no terminar algunas cosas, como este fic)  
Y ahora me he propuesto como mision para este año (ojala que no me tome toooodo el año) de terminar este fic, y continuar con otro que estoy escribiendo de los Merodeadores... asi que... tendrán mucho de mi!!!_

_Ojala que este capitulo les haya gustado, porque encuentro que es muy necesario para explicar algunas actitudes de los personajes en el futuro..._

_Solamente eso, si alguien se tomó el trabajo de leer todo esto, muchisimas gracias! tenia que ponerlo en algun lado..._

_ PROX CAPITULO: OTRO DE LOS MERODEADORES!_

_Saludos y besos! RoLiTa_

_PD: lamento haber sido tan laconica el capitulo pasado, literalmente me hechaban del pc  
PD2: ojala que las personas que lean esto y que les haya gustado dejaran sus reviews, porque el numero de hits es muy diferente al reviews, solo eso  
PD3: Boggart Girls, me encanto su review, y si, encontrare un tiempo para leer su historia! ) _


	3. Peter Pettigrew

_**Stuck In A Moment**_

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

Un chico pequeño, algo regordete, miraba a través de la ventana de la sala de su casa, sentado en un sillón amarillento con un libro apoyado en sus rodillas. Era un día muy caluroso, y seis o siete chicos jugaban en la calle, lanzándose agua con cubetas y mangueras, mientras sus gritos y risas se escuchaban a varios metros a la redonda.

"¡Wow! Como me gustaría estar ahí, hace tanto calor aquí adentro" pensaba, lanzando un suspiro al aire. Momentos después sonrió al pensar como reaccionaría su institutriz si llegara a pedírselo:

"¡Pero como se le ocurre, Peter!" imaginaba que diría la anciana señora, mientras le dirigía una mirada escandalizada, "ni quiero pensar como se pondría su madre si lo viera en el estado que se encuentran esos vagos que se lanzan agua unos a otros, pequeños delincuentes..." diría murmurando, mientras se aleja hacía la cocina, para terminar sus obligaciones.

Sonrió silenciosamente, mientras miraba pasar a la bondadosa anciana, aunque muy apegada a las reglas, que lo miraba desconcertada cuando vio que el mucho le sonreía ampliamente sin ninguno motivo aparente, aunque le sonrió de vuelta.

Después de que la criada salió de la sala, Peter se levantó, dejando el libro abierto encima del sillón en el que se había sentado y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la gran y acaudalada casa en la que vivía él, su madre, su padre, su hermana, Portia (la gata de su hermana) y una par de criadas que se hacía cargo de organizar la limpieza y mantenimiento de la casa, sin mencionar también el sin numero de elfos domésticos que también trabajaban ahí.

Atravesó un pasillo, que por un costado estaba enteramente constituido por grandes ventanas, y las partes que no, estaban cubiertas por suntuosas pinturas que representaban a magos en grandes festines en la Edad Media o prados cubiertos de flores llenos de criaturas mágicas, tales como unicornios, centauros y muchos más.

Al final del pasillo, había una gran puerta de madera con pequeños cristales en los bordes, detrás de la cual sabía que se encontraba su madre. La abrió lentamente, asomándose para ver si su madre estaría de buen humor para preguntarle si podía salir a jugar con sus vecinos.

A través del espacio que Peter había abierto la puerta se podía ver a una mujer muy hermosa, que vestía una lujosa túnica de gala color azul oscuro, lo que hacía destacar la blancura de su piel, mientras una elfa doméstica con unos grandes ojos azules y pequeña nariz puntiaguda sostenía un almohadón de terciopelo en el cual se encontraban una infinidad de zarcillos de las más variadas piedras preciosas.

-¡Peter¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la Sra. Pettigrew sonriente, mientras se probaba un suntuoso zarcillo de perlas-. Ya, no seas tímido, entra, te sientas en mi cama y podremos hablar- agregó cariñosamente, volviendo a mirarse al espejo que tenía en frente.

-Mamá, yo quería...- empezó el chico, pero se distrajo rápidamente al ver como se estaba arreglando su madre para salir a algún sitio-. ¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Si, Peter- respondió su madre probándose otros zarcillos, esta vez de zafiros-. Tengo una reunión del trabajo, y es bastante importante.

-Tu siempre tienes reuniones- murmuró Peter, mirando al suelo.

-¿Haz dicho algo?- preguntó suavemente la Sra. Pettigrew, dándose vuelta para mirar a su hijo.

-No, nada- musitó Peter. Ya hace tiempo que se estaba sintiendo así, dudaba tanto. Aquellas reuniones de trabajo de su madre se habían multiplicado en los últimos meses, y el chico no podía dejar de notarlo. De hecho, nadie en su casa podía dejar de notarlo, y esto hacía que casi siempre hubiera un aire de tensión insoportable en la casa señorial de los Pettigrew.

-Voy a ir con los de zafiros, Kutty- dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña elfa-. Bueno, pequeño¿qué querías decirme?- agregó mientras se levantaba de la banquita que estaba al frente de su espejo y se iba a sentar al lado de su hijo.

-Ahhh, bueno- titubeó Peter, recordando súbitamente porque había subido a la habitación de su madre-. Es que quería preguntarte, si es que... bueno, si es que podría ir a jugar con los demás afuera.

-¿Afuera?- preguntó extrañada la Sra. Pettigrew, levantándose a mirar por la ventana, para averiguar que quería hacer su hijo. Vio escandalizada como los demás niños de las casas vecinas se tiraban agua unos a otros, y viendo también como algunos se tiraban al suelo, tratando de evitar los chorros de agua que les tiraban, quedando cubiertos de tierra, que al contacto con el agua se convertía inmediatamente en barro-. Pero... ¡Peter¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- ¡Mamá! Hace calor¡estoy cocinándome en la sala!- reclamó el enfadado muchacho, mientras pateaba el suelo, demostrando lo muy pequeño mentalmente que era en relación a su edad, once años.

-¡Pero Peter! Ya no eres un niño pequeño, tienes que demostrar el comportamiento conforme a un niño de tu edad- le respondió, con un ligero tono de reprimenda, casi imperceptible-. Y además, en ese modo tan muggle, no se porque los padres de esos chicos no les recomiendan algo más... acorde.

-Quizás porque los otros padres quieren que sus hijos se diviertan- dijo Peter, sin pensarlo, quizás hablando más golpeadamente de lo que hubiera deseado. Su madre lo miró severamente, pero no le dijo nada, así que Peter siguió hablando, usando su tono de voz más dulce que tenía, en un intento desesperado por convencer a su madre de que lo dejara ir a jugar, aunque fuera un momento corto-. Por favor, es que tengo muchas ganas de ir a jugar- agregó con una mirada angelical.

-No, Peter- fue lo que dijo la Sra. Pettigrew-, además, esperaba que me acompañaras a la boutique de Madame Malkin, quería probarte una túnica que mande a hacer para ti, para que vayas con una túnica nueva al matrimonio del hijo mayor de los Rosemberg.

-¡Mamá¡Ya tengo suficientes túnicas de gala para toda la vida!- alegó el chico-, además, tu sabes que odio ir a probarme túnicas- terminó fastidiado. Fue dando trancos hacía la puerta que estaba entreabierta, y la atravesó, dando un portazo.

Mientras se alejaba, oyó a su madre mientras decía, casi gritando "ven acá, señorito, y pide perdón por ese tono".

* * *

_Aqui vamos de nuevo, con el prologo de uno de los personajes más odiados en la saga... En realidad me molesta cuando hay historias en donde se corta completamente la influencia que tuvo Pettigrew en el grupo de los Merodeadores (aunque he leído historias muy buenas en donde el personaje no aparece, aun no me parece lo correcto), porque si fue parte de uno de los grupos más querido de Hogwarts, por algo tuvo que haber sido.  
Una de mis filosofías de vida es que "nunca hay personas completamente malas, ni personas completamente buenas", este es un mundo lleno de matices, así que quería presentar a un personaje lleno de inseguridades y necesidades, como todos nosotros. Quizás no explica lo que hizo en el futuro, pero quería demostrarlo como un ser con sentimientos, e inseguridades._

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y ya se viene el último Merodeador de la lista ..._

_Porfis!!! Apreten ese botoncito que dice "Go" y no podrán creer lo feliz que me harán!_

_Un besazo para todos!!!!_

_RoLiTa_


	4. James Potter

**_Stuck In A Moment_**

**_James Potter_**

Los dos gnomos que ejercían el trabajo de porteros en Gringotts le abrieron la puerta a un muchacho de unos once años, con el pelo color azabache muy alborotado y con unas gafas de montura rectangular, que iba con un pequeño morral cruzado de tela café; la correa de este descansaba en uno de sus hombros, y cruzaba su cuerpo para que el chico tuviera libres las manos, sin la preocupación de que el morral se le pudiera caer. El muchacho miró a los gnomos, que parecían aburridos y les sonrió.

Al salir a la luz del sol que inundaba al Callejón Diagon, palpó el bolso con su mano derecha. "Después de comprar los libros, iré a comprar un helado" pensó, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba. Había estado de excelente humor, desde que había recibido la carta confirmando una plaza disponible para el en el colegio de magia y hechicería más prestigioso del mundo.

Además, el chico había estado presionando a sus padres para ir a comprar sus útiles al Callejón Diagon desde hace meses, aun cuando sus padres siempre le decían "pero si ni siquiera haz recibido tu carta de admisión" con una sonrisa bondadosa en sus caras. Bueno, ahora no tenía ningún pretexto para no acompañar a su hijo a comprar los útiles, así que ese sábado por la mañana habían partido con un muy emocionado James hacia el Callejón. Mientras ellos iban a comprarle el telescopio, el caldero y las redomas de cristal, junto con el kit de ingredientes para Pociones, le encargaron a el ir a comprar todos los libros que iba a necesitar durante su primer año, y los que iba a utilizar durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts.

Caminó unos minutos, hasta una tienda en donde había un gran letrero que decía "Flourish y Blotts" en letras grandes y con muchas florituras. Entró, sacando su lista de útiles y se la entregó a un vendedor que le ofreció ir a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

Mientras deambulaba entre las estanterías, para pasar el rato mientras iban a buscar sus libros, se encontró con un chico de más o menos su edad, con el mismo pelo negro, aunque nunca tan desordenado con el suyo. Se veía bastante afligido, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en una de las estanterías. James, siempre bromista, se acercó al chico, y el puso la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, mientras le decía:

-¿Estás bien? Luces peor que un augurey.

El muchacho lo miro, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su cara.

-Si, estoy bien- dijo con voz baja y algo afectada. Se quedó mirando a James un momento y luego dijo extendiéndole una mano para estrechársela- Sirius Black.

-James Potter- respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Tu también entras a Hogwarts este año?

-Si, tengo muchas ganas de ir- dijo Sirius, mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba un poco más-. Todo, con tal de no estar en mi casa- murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Te llevas mal con tus padres? Que malo- dijo James, que no había podido evitar escuchar el chico, mientras miraba algo incomodo al suelo. Pensó que lo mejor para estos casos era cambiar de tema rápidamente, así que dijo, otra vez alegre- ¿En que casa quieres estar? Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor, toda mi familia a estado en Gryffindor.

- Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin, así que seguramente me desheredarían si voy a Gryffindor, o a Hufflepuff- dijo Sirius, sin ninguna expresión en la cara-. Pero me gustaría estar en Gryffindor, aunque Ravenclaw no estaría nada mal- agregó, mirando a James.

El vendedor al que James había encargado la lista de libros llegó con los ocho libros envueltos en papel marrón. James le pasó los galeones correspondientes, y se dio vuelta para despedirse de Sirius.

-Bueno, seguramente mis papás me están esperando, así que mejor me voy- dijo James, tratando de sostener el pesado paquete.

-Ok, entonces...- dijo Sirius, sonriendo ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos: un muy complicado James tratando de sujetar un gran paquete, y a la vez, tratando de guardar en su morral el vuelto que el vendedor le había dado- nos vemos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Nos vemos ahí- respondió James, una vez que logró poner el vuelto en su morral, y se dio vuelta para salir de la tienda, medio arrastrando el paquete.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el chico divertido, caminando hasta ponerse a la altura de James, mientras, sin esperar respuesta, sostenía el otro lado del paquete, haciendo más fácil de llevarlo para James.

-¡Gracias! Mis padres deben estar esperándome en la Heladería Florean Fortescue, les dije que nos encontraramos ahí.

Los dos muchachos salieron de la librería, mientras conversaban animadamente de Quidditch, un tema en el cual tenían demasiado en común. Llegaron hasta la Heladería, mientras hablaban sobre el último partido importante que había tenido el equipo de Inglaterra:

-Creo que no les fue muy mal esta vez- dijo James, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras-, han tenido peores partidos.

-¿"No muy mal" es perder 380 a 50?- replicó un exasperado Sirius-. Fue totalmente vergonzoso, creo que al equipo de Escocia podría estar mejor este año.

-¿Tu crees? No estuvieron muy bien en el partido contra Croacia- opinó James, algo dudoso.

-Pero por lo menos no perdieron por 330 puntos- dijo Sirius, riendo.

Llegaron hasta la Heladería, y buscaron con la mirada a los padres de James; los encontraron fácilmente, ya que estaban sentados en la terraza del local, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Por fin llegas, James- dijo sonriente el padre de James-. Pensamos que te habías entretenido en algo.

-Papá, mamá, este es Sirius Black, también va a empezar Hogwarts este año- exclamó James sonriente. Una sombra de duda se entrevió en los ojos de los Srs. Potter ante la mención del apellido Black, pero esta expresión desapareció enseguida, reemplazada por una más alegre.

-_Encantada_ de conocerte- dijo la Sra. Potter, mientras le extendía la mano a Sirius, para estrechársela. El Sr. Potter sonreía mientras decía:

-¡James! No has entrado a Hogwarts todavía y ya estás haciendo amigos- mientras pequeña risa escapaba de sus labios. Sirius solo sonreía, mirando como los padres de James se llevaban tan bien con su hijo.

-Bueno- empezó Sirius-, tendría que irme ahora...- pero fue interrumpido por James.

-Quédate a comer un helado con nosotros¿Puedes?.

-Ehhh...- dudó Sirius.

-Vamos, hijo; quédate, y come un gran helado de frambuesa con nosotros- agregó la Sra. Potter, invitando al chico a quedarse un momento con ellos.

-¡Bueno!- respondió Sirius entusiasmado-. No va a ser hacer ningún mal si me tomo un helado.

-¡Así se habla, compañero!- exclamo James, entusiasmado, mientras un camarero de la Heladería venía a tomarles la orden.

* * *

_Desde un lugar muy lejano de donde subia anteriormente los capitulos, estoy subiendo el prologo de uno de los merodeadores mas queridos: James Potter! (mil disculpas por el no uso de tildes y cosas asi, el teclado americano es condenadamente enredado)_

_Creo que este es uno de los prologos que mas me gustan, ya que muestra el inicio de algo tan hermoso como la amistad que tenian James y Sirius, algo tan fuerte como para durar pasada la muerte... Asi que creo que esto es un buen comienzo para algo tan fuerte_

_Despues de este capitulo, queda un solo prologo (o quizas dos, todavia estoy indecisa, pero lo mas probable es que sea solo uno) que tengo que subir para empezar con la verdadera historia de Stuck in a Moment, asi que espero que les guste esto!_

_Besos para todas las personas que llegaron hasta aqui, y por favor! un review seria mas que bienvenido, you would make my day!_

_RoLiTa_

_PD: saludos desde Avondale, Arizona!_


	5. Lily Evans

_**Stuck In A Moment**_

**_Lily Evans _**

El característico sonido de un libro cerrado fuertemente quebró el silencio de la habitación. La chica que estaba en ella había hecho aquel ruido, sin darse cuenta que utilizaba más fuerza de la necesaria; arrugó la nariz mientras sonreía, como hacía siempre que se daba cuenta de sus pequeños errores, que sin embargo le daban risa. Abrió otro libro más grande que el anterior, y empezó a buscar algo en el índice.

Una pequeña chica de unos once años con lentes redondos y una gran cabellera rojiza estaba sentada en la silla que se encontraba al frente de un pequeño escritorio de color rosa, en donde estaban admirablemente ordenados una gran cantidad de libros, de diferentes colores, tamaños y estados de deterioro. Leía calmadamente uno de los ejemplares más grandes que se encontraban en la habitación, tratando de terminar de una vez por todas los deberes que le habían dado para el verano en la escuela.

-¡Lily!- se escuchó un grito detrás de la puerta.

"¡Genial! Lo único que necesito ahora, Petunia gritando" pensó fastidiada, mientras iba a regañadientes a abrirle la puerta a su hermana mayor. No sabía que le pasaba ultimamente, pero estaba muy desagradable con casi todo el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Lily, con un dejo de desagrado en la voz. No tenía ninguna intención de soportar a Petunia en sus raros cambios de humor.

-No me hables así, un poco más de respeto, por favor- replicó Petunia, esta vez con un acentuado tono de desinterés en su voz. "Si no quieres estar aquí, puedes marcharte" pensó Lily, deseando que se hermana se fuera para poder terminar los deberes pendientes-. Mamá quiere que bajes para que vayan a ver a un oftalmólogo, dice que tal vez haya oportunidad de que no tengas que usar esos lentes.

Lily, que no podía creer que existiera la posibilidad de dejar de usar esos fastidiosos lentes de por vida, empezó a chillar de emoción, saltando por toda la habitación, mientras Petunia la miraba alzando las cejas.

-Dice que bajes enseguida, para poder ir al oftalmólogo de una vez por todas- agregó Petunia, alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los chillidos de entusiasmo de su hermana.

Lily, sin ni siquiera responderle a su hermana, salió corriendo de su pieza y empezó a bajar de dos en dos las escaleras, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, en donde su madre la esperaba sonriente. Mary Anne Evans era una mujer de mediana estatura, con su cabello igual al de Lily, rojizo intenso, y los ojos celestes brillantes.

-Sabía que ibas a bajar las escaleras así- exclamó la madre de Lily, viéndola sin aliento, pero muy sonriente.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Petunia, mamá¿Podría sacarme estos lentes?- preguntó la chica, totalmente emocionada, pero todavía algo jadeante.

-Si, lo más probable es que puedas estar sin los lentes; pero tenemos que ir donde el señor Stine, él tiene la última palabra- respondió calmadamente la Sra. Evans.

-¡Gracias, mamá!- chilló Lily, sin poder contener su emoción-. ¿Y cuando vamos a ir donde el señor Stine?- preguntó, esperando que fuera pronto, para poder correr por donde quisiera, sin tener miedo a que sus lentes se rompieran si es que se le caían al suelo, cosa que había pasado ya muchas veces.

-Tienes hora con él mañana a las cuatro y media. Acuérdate de estar aquí a esa hora, ya que vendre a buscarte, y no te gustaría hacerme esperar¿o sí?

-Claro que no- dijo Lily, un poco más calmada ya. De repente, una duda asaltó su mente-. ¿Y porque no podemos ir hoy mismo? La consulta del señor Staine nunca está muy llena.

-Hoy tengo que trabajar, querida. No me han dejado el día libre. Pero te prometo que mañana tendremos el día libre para las dos- dijo la Sra. Evans, mirando amorosamente a su hija-. Increíble que mi pequeñita halla crecido tan rápidamente- agrego, acariciando el pelo de su hija menor-. Ahora tengo que ir a visitar a la Sra. Olbrich, al parecer está bastante enferma, así que voy a ver como se encuentra antes de volver al trabajo

-Mamá ¿puedo ir contigo? Ya casi termino muy deberes, pero me queda mucho tiempo todavía para terminarlos- dijo la pequeña Lily, con los ojos muy abiertos; siempre le había agradado la Sra. Olbrich, era algo excéntrica, pero era muy divertido ir a su casa, porque siempre había cosas curiosas que hacer.

-Creo que no sería muy conveniente, no estoy segura de lo que tiene la Sra. Olbrich, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que te contagies algo- dijo la Sra. Evans, con voz dulce-. Mejor anda a dar una vuelta, y juegas un rato con tus amigos; no es saludable que te quedes encerrada en tu habitación tanto tiempo.

-Si, quizás encuentre algo que hacer afuera- dijo Lily, algo desanimada después de saber que esta tarde definitivamente no iba a ver a la Sra. Olbrich. Empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo, y cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, se dio vuelta y le dijo a su madre:

-Mándale mis saludos a la Sra. Olbrich; dile que espero que se mejore- Y dicho esto, salió de la casa, en busca de poder hacer algo. "No creo que encuentre nada que hacer, a Mill todavía le quedan dos semanas de vacaciones antes de volver a casa" pensó Lily con aburrimiento, tratando de averiguar que hacer afuera de la casa, con un calor terrible, y sin su mejor amigo, Mill, para acompañarla.

Fue hasta el parque que había cerca de su casa, en donde recientemente habían puesto unos columpios, relucientes, recién pintados, pero algo aburridos si no tenías a nadie que te diera un buen impulso.

Al no saber que hacer con los dichosos columpios, Lily empezó a caminar sin un rumbo determinado, tratando de pensar sobre que podría hacer las siguientes horas que tendría libres. De verdad que echaba de menos a Mill, que era su eterno compañero de juegos y su mejor amigo. Él había ido de vacaciones a Escocia, para visitar a unos parientes; al parecer, iba a visitar a unos tíos que vivían bastante al norte, cerca de Edimburgo. Mill había sido bastante evasivo cuando Lily le pregunto sobre sus primos, lo que a la chica le pareció bastante sospechoso, porque generalmente con Mill se decían todo sobre absolutamente todo. Pero la pelirroja decidió no averiguar más sobre ese tema, ya que parecía incomodar a su amigo.

Milleno Scarella, de 11 años, había sido desde siempre el mejor amigo de Lily. De padre italiano y madre inglesa, él había nacido en Edimburgo; pero habían venido a vivir a Inglaterra poco después de nacer el, ya que a su padre se le había presentado una propuesta de trabajo que no podía rechazar; "lo extraño es..." pensaba Lily cuando se detenía a pensar sobre eso "... que nunca supe en que trabaja el padre de Mill".

Lily seguía caminando sin darse cuenta hacía donde la llevaban sus pies, hasta que chocó con una persona que la hizo caer al suelo. Desde donde estaba, miró hacia arriba, en donde vio a la persona a la que menos pensaba encontrarse: el padre de Mill, usando una capa negra, cosa que era muy rara, ya que siempre lo veía con su acostumbrado traje, bien planchado y con su rizado cabello perfectamente peinado.

Al parecer, el Sr. Scarella no estaba sorprendido de encontrarla dando vueltas por ahí, tan pensativa, ya que le dijo con la voz totalmente normal:

-¡Hola Lily¿Cómo te encuentras?- con una sonrisa, la ayudó a levantarse gentilmente.

-Estoy... bien- dijo Lily, sacudiendo la falda que estaba usando, ya que había quedado con algo de tierra-. ¿Qué está haciendo por acá, Sr. Scarella? Yo lo imaginaba a usted en Escocia con Mill- dijo, expresando la duda que tenía en ese momento.

-Volví la semana pasada, pero unos asuntos de mi trabajo me mantenían en Londres- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa bonachona en la cara-. Milleno y mi esposa están todavía por allá, pero vuelven mañana.

-¿Mañana?- dijo Lily incrédula, pero sin poder disimular una sonrisa de su cara-. Pero yo creí que Mill no volvía hasta una semana más.

-Sí, mañana- afirmó el Sr. Scarella-. Hablando de otro tema; ¿ya recibiste tu carta? Si quieres nosotros te podemos acompañar al Callejón Diagon, Mill todavía tiene que comprar sus cosas y no hemos tenido tiempo para acompañarlo.

Lily miró extrañada al Sr. Scarella, sin entender lo que decía.

-¿Qué carta¿Qué es el Callejón Dia... Dio... eso?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Todavía no haz recibido la carta?- le preguntó a su vez el padre de Mill-. Yo pensé que ya las habían entregado todas. Seguramente todavía la pobre Minerva está escribiendo esas misivas. Debería comprar plumas a dictado, hay algunas muy buenas- agregó el Sr. Scarella distraídamente; al parecer había olvidado que Lily estaba ahí

Unos segundos después, el padre de su mejor amigo le dijo a Lily:

-Bueno pequeña, me tengo que ir. Solo venía a casa a recoger un documento, me iré en seguida- dijo el Sr. Scarella, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección del centro de la ciudad.

Lily quedó mirando atónita al lugar que unos segundos antes había ocupado el Sr. Scarella, pensando en que quería decirle con todo eso de que si había recibido su carta, o que un tal Minerva todavía estaba escribiendo las dichosas postales.

"¿Qué cartas?" se preguntaba constantemente Lily unas horas después, de camino a su casa, ya que había estado tanto tiempo afuera que le estaba doliendo la cabeza por el radiante sol que brillaba ese día.

Se quedó con esa duda incluso después de que se había ido a acostar, pensando cual era la dichosa carta que se suponía que tenía que recibir.

----------

Al día siguiente se levantó, después de una noche terrible. No sabía a lo que se refería el Sr. Scarella con ese asunto de las cartas, sabía que Mill le estaba ocultando algo, algo importante, y esas dudas la había mantenido despierta toda la noche.

Se levantó, se puso sus zapatillas de levantarse, y fue hasta la cocina de su casa. Como era tarde, sus padres ya se habían ido a trabajar y Petunia seguramente estaría en su habitación. Se preparó un par de tostadas, y fue hacia la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina para poder comer sin inconvenientes.

Sintió como varias cartas caían en el suelo del vestíbulo, así que fue a recogerlas, aun con la tostada en la mano, para ver si había alguna para ella. "Quizás hoy reciba la carta de la que hablaba el padre de Mill" pensó distraída, mientras la idea de que Mill llegaba hoy, y a que hora sería prudente ir a visitarlo y preguntarle como le había ido en su viaje ocupaba rápidamente su mente; y también la idea de interrogarle si sabía el porque del comportamiento de su padre el día anterior.

Empezó a ver las cartas que habían llegado. Nada en especial; publicidad de distintos electrodomésticos, una postal para Petunia, algo de la biblioteca, y una carta para ella. Era de un papel amarillento muy grueso, que decía en tinta verde su nombre y la dirección de su casa.

Dejando totalmente olvidados los otros sobres, miró por el resto del sobre para ver si traía escrito el nombre del remitente. Al voltear el sobre para abrirlo, vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. Abrió rápidamente el sobre, para poder empezar a leer la carta de una vez.

Al ir leyendo, los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar. La carta decía:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
_Director: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _  
_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_  
_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _  
_Internacional de Magos)._

_Estimada Señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Por favor presentarse en la estación King Cross, para abordar el tren antes de las 11 hrs. en la plataforma 9 3/4._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Junto con esta carta, venía otro papel, del mismo tipo, una especie de pergamino grueso, amarillento que decía algo de unas túnicas, nombres de libros que nunca había escuchado en su vida, varitas y calderos. Su mente se sentía cada vez más abrumada con todo lo que leía y no podía evitar pensar de que se trataba de una broma.

-Mill sabe de esto- musitó la chica, sin importarle que la tostada que todavía sujetaba con su mano derecha cayera encima de la limpia alfombra del vestíbulo de su casa. Y sin pensar en otra cosa, aun con su pijama puesto, salió corriendo hacia la casa de Mill. Su amigo tendría muchas cosas que explicarle.

* * *

_¿Podria haber actualizado con más retraso? Probablemente si, pero aun asi me avergüenzo de la demora._

_Aquí esta el prologo de una de las pelirrojas favoritas de la saga de Harry Potter, Lily Evans. Esto estaba escrito hace muchisimo tiempo, por lo que habían cosas que cambiar, aunque aun así no estoy demasiado convencida del resultado. Milleno Scarella, su mejor amigo, será descrito en los capitulos siguientes, aunque por ser un OC no tendrá prólogo. Por fin empezará la acción en Hogwarts (se que algunos pensaban que no iba a pasar en mucho tiempo, pero ya empieza!)_

_ A todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí, un beso! Se agradecen las opiniones, tomatazos y críticas._

_ Ojala que todos esten bien! _

_ RoLiTa _


	6. Nómina de Prefectos Año 77·78

_**Stuck In A Moment **_

_**Nómina de Prefectos año 77/78**_

Como todos los años en esa misma fecha, el primero de Septiembre, el andén 9 ¾ de la estación de trenes King Cross en Londres bullía de excitación un poco antes de la once de la mañana. Se podían oír las conversaciones de amigos que se reencontraban, recomendaciones de padres a sus hijos, risas y preguntas; sumándole a eso, se podían escuchar los ululatos de cientos de lechuzas en sus respectivas jaulas, maullidos de gatos, el ocasional croar de alguna rana y el chirrido de los carritos para el equipaje. Pero todo este desorden no parecía molestar a ninguno de los estudiantes, parecía decirles _"Bienvenidos a casa"_.

Un joven de séptimo año, que cargaba un baúl algo destartalado con las letras R. J. Lupin escritas con letras doradas, se abría paso entre el gentío para llegar luego al tren escarlata. Una gran sonrisa se podía apreciar en su cara, ya que sentía como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo: regresaba a Hogwarts, se encontraría con sus amigos, se sentía bien desde su última transformación; nada podía salir mal en ese momento.

-¡Remus!- gritó una voz detrás de él. Sonrió más pronunciadamente antes de darse la vuelta. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz: a una hermosa pelirroja. Lily Evans estaba detrás de él, mientras corría hacia el chico y saltaba a sus brazos.

-¡Remus¡Tanto tiempo!- chillaba en algún lugar cerca de su oreja, mientras el aludido solo atinaba a responder el abrazo de su amiga. Lily había cambiado mucho desde esa pequeña niña con grandes anteojos. Ahora era una guapa muchacha de 17 años, con su largo cabello rojo característico, sus grandes ojos color esmeralda y con una encantadora sonrisa. Se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos más, hasta que la voz de una tercera persona los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Lilita, querida, te estás acaparando a Lunático.

Sirius Black los separó bruscamente para poder abrazar a Remus. Sirius era un chico muy apuesto, con su pelo negro azabache cayéndole elegantemente sobre sus ojos grises: podía jactarse fácilmente de que era uno de los chicos más apuestos de Hogwarts, aunque este hecho lo tenía bastante sin cuidado, ya que, aparte de la cerveza de manteca, lo único que tenía en mente era...

-Veamos, Lunático. Para empezar bien el año, tenemos que planear una buena broma¿no crees?- decía el chico, mientras apoyaba su codo en el hombro de Remus, aprovechando su altura, y con su otra mano daba pequeños golpes en el pecho del castaño-. Creo que Snape sería un buen blanco, un clásico de principio de año, si no le damos...- agregó Sirius, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por la muchacha:

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejan en paz?- preguntó fastidiada. Sirius la miró, extrañado.

-¿Estás defendiendo a "pelo-grasiento" Snape¿El mismo Snape que te dice "sangre sucia" cada vez que tiene la oportunidad?

-¡Hola Sirius¿Cómo haz estado? Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Si, disfrute mis vacaciones. Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver- le respondió Lily de un tirón con una falsa alegría en la voz y con una sonrisa muy forzada-. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Remus- Dicho esto se dirigió hasta su mejor amigo, Mill, que la estaba esperando algo alejado. "No tienes que ser tan sarcástica" alcanzó a escuchar a Sirius gritar detrás de ella.

Sonriendo y negando ligeramente, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo, y se dirigieron al Expreso de Hogwarts, un tren colosal de color rojo escarlata, para poder conseguir un compartimiento para ellos.

_----------_

-¡Sirius! Mamá dice que vayas a buscar tu baúl, a menos que quieras pasar el año escolar sin ropa- dijo un chico alto de lentes cuadrados, con el pelo negro muy despeinado que cargaba un baúl y una jaula con una lechuza marrón ululando indignada. Sirius lo miró pícaramente, a lo que James Potter le respondió-. Olvida lo que dije, pero trae tu baúl pronto, faltan quince minutos para que sean las once- Sirius fue hacia donde habían usado los polvos flú, para despedirse de los señores Potter, que lo habían recibido durante el verano y que lo había traído hasta el andén 9¾.

Remus le sonrió a James y fue a darle un abrazo.

-¡Cornamenta! Te perdiste a Lily, recién estaba aquí- el chico mostró una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que James respondió con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, muy impropia de él, creando un ambiente incómodo donde antes era alegre. Remus borró rápidamente su anterior sonrisa y preguntó preocupado-. ¿Por qué eso es malo?

-No es nada, no te preocupes, Lunático- respondió James, esta vez sonriendo alegremente, pero Remus todavía lo miraba con sospechas-. De verdad que no es nada, te preocupas demasiado. ¿Dónde está Peter?- agregó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No tengo idea, parece que no ha llegado todavía- dijo el chico, aun algo cauteloso sobre la extraña actitud de su amigo-. Debe estar por llegar.

-Vamos a buscar un compartimiento.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Peter?

-Ya nos encontrará, vamos a estar en el tren. Se lo merece por llegar tarde- le respondió James, guiñándole el ojo a Remus, mientras veía llegar a Sirius, que tenía grandes problemas arrastrando su baúl que tenía la jaula con su lechuza gris encima, a través del andén repleto de gente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Remus, tratando de aguantarse la risa, lo que le daba una expresión bastante graciosa, mientras iba hacia el otro lado del baúl de Sirius para sujetarlo de la asadera y poder ayudar a su amigo. James reía a carcajadas, mientras buscaba un carrito para tratar de poner en él los tres baúles. En último caso, podrían llevar las jaulas con las lechuzas en la mano.

Se dirigieron al Expreso de Hogwarts, tratando de esquivar a la gente que había en él y que todavía no tenía intenciones de subir al tren. Remus llevaba las dos jaulas y Sirius y James empujaban el carrito del equipaje lentamente, esperando que los tres baúles que habían puesto en una posición muy precaria no cayeran.

¿Cómo lograron subir los baúles y las jaulas al Expreso y arrastrarlas por el pasillo hasta un compartimiento vacío? Ni siquiera ellos lo supieron, pero después de dejar los baúles en la rejilla del compartimiento y las jaulas en el suelo, se desplomaron en los asientos, cerrando los ojos de cansancio.

-¡Cielos, Sirius¿Qué llevabas en ese baúl¿Piedras?- preguntó James fastidiado, sin abrir los ojos para dirigirse a su amigo.

-¡Libros¿Qué más!- respondió el aludido, con voz cansada.

-¿Libros?- Remus se sentó derecho en su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Sirius alarmado-. Canuto...- agregó cautelosamente, mientras miraba al chico, que estaba tendido a lo largo de todo un asiento- ¿Seguro que no estás enfermo o algo así? Porque podríamos avisarle a alguien, no sé... podrían llamar a un sanador o algo.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño que mi baúl esté más pesado por un par de libros extras?- preguntó el moreno, mientras se incorporaba levemente apoyándose en sus codos, mirando a Remus con una expresión ofendida-. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que eso es algo tan imposible, Lunático?

-¡Porque el año pasado dejaste en casa la mitad de los libros de clases, tarado!- exclamó Remus exasperado.

-Me los mandaron la semana siguiente- respondió Sirius, más bajo-. Y no hay necesidad de usar insultos, Remusín.

-Y durante la primera semana tuvimos que compartir nuestros libros contigo- James se incorporó lentamente, mirando a Sirius con los ojos casi cerrados-. Nos ganamos el primer castigo del año gracias a ti, Canuto; y no fue precisamente agradable.

-Agradece que ese castigo fue en la primera semana- dijo Sirius con semblante indignado-. Limpiar la lechucería después hubiera sido peor.

-Pero aun así, una semana de lechuzas haciendo sus necesidades en el piso, podrían bastar para toda una vida- acotó Remus, cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse y los tres chicos vieron a Peter que empujaba su baúl con una mano y sostenía una tortuga en la otra-. Por fin llegaste, Peter. Pensábamos que el tren partiría sin ti.

El segundo después de que Remus dijera estas palabras, el tren comenzó a moverse con un ligero traqueteo.

-Lo noté, tuve que correr arrastrando el baúl por el andén para que el Expreso no me dejara en Londres- Peter Pettigrew era un chico bajito y de constitución enclenque, con un pelo de un rubio ceniza y con los ojos pequeños y acuosos. Empujó un poco más su baúl, para meterlo completamente él en compartimiento ocupado por los merodeadores, y puso la tortuga encima de la cabeza de Sirius, el que no pareció molestarle que pusieran un animal en su cabello.

-Chicos ¿me ayudan a poner mi baúl en la rejilla?- preguntó inocente, sin saber él porque los tres chicos le habían respondido con un quejido-. ¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender.

-Subir el baúl de Sirius ha sido terrible- se quejó James.

-¡Hey! Tu baúl igual estaba pesado- le contestó Sirius, alzando ligeramente la voz.

-Su baúl estaba normal, Canuto. El hecho que tenga adentro la escoba no lo hace mucho más pesado, por mucho que trates de quejarte sobre eso- dijo Remus, más calmado que su amigo-. Acéptalo amigo, tu equipaje estaba mucho más pesado que el de James.

-Claro, todos en contra mía- refunfuñó Sirius, cruzado los brazos a la altura de su pecho, con la tortuga de Peter todavía encima de su cabeza-. Todos ustedes han confabulado en mi contra.

James soltó una carcajada y se paró de su asiento, para ayudar a Peter a acomodar su baúl en la rejilla donde estaba el resto del equipaje de los chicos. Las jaulas de las lechuzas de James y Sirius estaban en el suelo del compartimiento cerca de la ventana. Las dos lechuzas se encontraban inquietas, mordiendo los barrotes de sus respectivas jaulas, hasta que Remus se dirigió hasta las lechuzas para tratar de calmarlas. Unos momentos después, las dos lechuzas estaban encantadas, mientras el chico las acariciaba en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Yo nunca consigo calmar a Nereus- Nereus era la lechuza macho de Sirius, generalmente muy tranquilo, pero todos se preguntaban como Nalia, la lechuza de James, conseguía sacarla de sus casillas tan rápido.

-Seis años conviviendo con animales dan mucha experiencia, deberías prestarle más atención a tu lechuza, Sirius, solo tienes que acariciarle su cabecita para que se calme- respondió Remus, mirando Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara-. Claro que con ustedes fue más difícil, no son tan domesticables- agregó el muchacho con un guiño a su amigo.

-Y eso...- dijo James triunfante, después de acomodar el baúl de Peter en la rejilla sin mayores dificultades- es cuanto debe pesar un baúl; lo suficientemente liviano para que dos personas puedan levantarlo sin problemas- Peter soltó una risita, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius, y James al lado de Remus.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de mi baúl!- Sirius había alzado la voz, y la tortuga que estaba en su cabeza sin moverse se deslizó suavemente por su cabello hasta que cayó al asiento, donde se dirigió perezosamente al regazo de Peter-. De ahora en adelante, yo cargaré mi baúl solito, para que ninguno de ustedes se ande quejando después-terminó Sirius, con voz infantil, haciendo que el resto de los Merodeadores estallara en carcajadas tan fuertes que, como una enfermedad, se contagiara, haciendo que Sirius, que trataba de mantener su semblante enfadado, se uniera a sus risas, tratando de retenerse al principio, pero dejando que la hilaridad de sus mejores amigos se transmitiera a él también.

----------

-¿Qué tienes en contra de ellos?- preguntó Mill, mientras dejaba su lechuza en el asiento vacío al lado de él-. Tienes que admitirlo, a veces son muy graciosos.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no lo sean- respondió Lily, sonriendo-, solo que también son arrogantes y crueles con sus bromas. Especialmente Potter, me alegró de no haberme encontrado con él en el andén- Lily se acomodó en su asiento, contemplado a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Milleno Scarella era un chico bastante delgado y algo moreno, rasgo distintivo de su ascendencia italiana. Tenía el pelo castaño bastante rizado, y unos ojos cafés muy profundos.

-Debes darle un poco de crédito al pobre muchacho. Ha estado como un idiota por ti desde quinto año.

-Pero eso no le impide seguir siendo un idiota cuando está conmigo, Mill- dijo la pelirroja, con semblante serio, mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento, buscando una posición que la acomodara más-. Ni tampoco le impide hacer todos esos comentarios petulantes sobre él mismo; ni tampoco le impide hacer ese estúpido gesto con su cabello, para desordenárselo más.

-Para ser alguien que piensa que es un estúpido arrogante, vaya que te has fijado en él- Mill reprimió una risita, mientras esperaba el ataque de Lily.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?- Lily había adquirido un tono algo más rosado, mientras le dirigía una mirada peligrosa a su amigo, el que solo reía suavemente.

-Nada, Lilita, nada- respondió él, calmadamente.

-Que extraño, Sirius también me llama Lilita.

-Es un apodo bonito.

-De seguro que es mejor que Lilianne, mis tíos insisten en llamarme así, aunque no sea mi nombre- exclamó, exasperada.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de ese apodo? A mí me gusta.

-Primero que todo, es anticuado- empezó a explicar la chica, como si le estuviera enseñando algo importante a un niño pequeño-, te hace acordar a esas viejas tías solteronas que te aprietan las mejillas y te dicen "pero que grande estás". Agradezco que todo el mundo me llame Lily. Hasta prefiero que me llamen Evans, antes que Lilianne.

-Pues a mí me siguen gustando todos tus apodos, a pesar de lo que digas, Lily- agregó Mill, testarudo. Lily rió al ver la expresión de su amigo, mientras el tren empezaba a tomar velocidad.

A modo de respuesta, la chica hizo un ruido identificable con la garganta, mientras empezaba a romper el sello de cera de la nómina de los prefectos de este año con mucho cuidado.

-Todavía no puedo creer que eres Premio Anual, Lily- dijo Mill con una sonrisa orgullosa y algo paternal-. No te imagino dándole órdenes a los pequeños prefectos de quinto año. Aunque será extraño no tenerte en la sala común, como antes.

-Yo quiero saber a quien le habrán dado el otro puesto de Premio Anual- decía la chica con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz, mientras releía la carta que se encontraba al lado de la nómina a medio abrir, en donde se podía apreciar la prolija caligrafía de la profesora McGonagall.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero,  
Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo,  
Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Estimada señorita Evans:_

_Tengo el orgulloso deber de informarle que debido a sus méritos, conducta intachable y excelentes notas, ha sido elegida para desempeñar el rol de Premio Anual femenino durante el presente año escolar 1977/1978._

_Espero que cumpla su deber con diligencia y madurez, demostrando que está a la altura de desempeñar tan importante cargo. Su deber será organizar las rondas de Prefectos, representar a nuestra bienamada escuela en actos que lo requieran y, por último, mantener el orden entre el alumnado de las diferentes casas, manteniendo la imparcialidad debida en lo que respecta a la distribución de sanciones. _

_Dispondrá de una sala común propia, que compartirá con el representante del cargo de Premio Anual masculino, acceso liberado al Sector Prohibido en la Biblioteca del colegio y el poder de aplicar castigos como usted crea conveniente sin tener que consultar a ninguna autoridad antes de llevarlos a cabo._

_Adjunta a esta carta, viene la placa que tendrá que usar diariamente en su túnica, que acredita su nuevo cargo, y la nómina de los prefectos de este año escolar._

_Se le espera en el vagón de prefectos a las 11:30 horas, el día 1 de Septiembre, para organizar las rondas de vigilancia en el tren, que deberán durar todo el trayecto._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall (Directora Adjunta)_

Después de terminar de leer esta carta que había llegado un día antes de partir a Hogwarts, para evitar extravíos, Lily estaba tan entusiasmada que se había olvidado de leer la nómina hasta ese momento. Rasgó el sello de un tirón y empezó a leer la lista.

_Nómina Anual de Prefectos y Premios Anuales año escolar 1977/1978_

_Representante de Premio Anual Femenino: Lily Anne Evans_

_Representante de Premio Anual Masculino: James Benjamin Po..._

-¿QUÉ?- chilló Lily, con un grito que sobresaltó de sobremanera a Mill-. ¡Es que esto no puede ser¡Tiene que ser un error!

-Pero Lily ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco¡DEMENTE!- exclamó la pelirroja, mientras se paraba de su asiento y empezaba a dar vueltas en el compartimiento como un león enjaulado-. ¡Y McGonagall no hace nada para detener esta locura¡James Potter¡Han elegido a Potter como el otro Premio Anual!

Mientras Lily seguía criticando la elección del muchacho como Premio Anual, Mill la miraba boquiabierto. El nombramiento de Lily era una cosa, era totalmente predecible: prefecta modelo, notas buenísimas, popular entre sus compañeros, la favorita de todos los profesores. Que la nombraran Premio Anual era previsible, incluso obvio; pero¿Potter?

-Que decisión más extraña- musitó Mill, sin poder creerle completamente.

-¡No es extraña¡Es completamente demente, imposible!- chilló Lily, todavía dando vueltas como una desquiciada; hasta que algo la detuvo súbitamente. Parecía haber recordado algo-. ¡Y voy a tener que compartir la sala común con ese tarado!- gimió.

Y dando grandes zancadas salió de su compartimiento; tenía que encontrar a Potter para aclarar un par de puntos sobre convivencia.

* * *

_Quizas cambiar de táctica sirva para tener algun feedback de parte de los lectores, así que a partir de este momento voy a empezar a actualizar más rápidamente de lo que lo hacía antes. Tengo un par de capítulos listos, así que eso no debería representar ningún problema para mí._

_Este es uno de los capítulos listos que más me gustan, me gusta como se desarrolla (aunque todavía no se como se me ocurrieron tantas cosas para la carta de los Premios Anuales). Por fin presento a Milleno Scarella, un chico genial, de padre italiano, que es algo así como el cable a tierra de esta Lily tan neurótica que todos queremos._

_¿Y que les pareció aquello de las "normas de convivencia"¿Podrá James salir ileso de esta? (esto ya se parece al final de una telenovela!)_

_ Esperando algo de feedback, se despide atentamente_

_RoLiTa_

_PD: eso de se despide atentamente es muy formal, así que mil besos de frutilla para todos ustedes! _


	7. Reunión en el Vagón Número Dos

_**Stuck In A Moment **_

_**Reunión en el Vagón Número Dos  
**_

Hasta lágrimas de sus ojos habían brotado de tanto reírse. James se pasó el dorso de su mano por la cara para secárselas, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió violentamente. Demasiado violentamente, ya que el vidrio de la pequeña ventanita que tenía la puerta para poder mirar al pasillo se trizó a lo largo. El chico alcanzó a ver una violenta pelirroja que entraba al compartimiento, se plantaba al frente de él y empezaba a gritarle. Perdió las primeras palabras, ya que era casi imposible concentrarse con Lily al frente, usando ese tipo de vestidos que tanto le gustaban a él. Llevaba un vestido blanco, estampado con flores rojas. ¡Y le quedaba tan bien! No era como las demás chicas, no se preocupaba de la moda, pero todo lo que escogía ponerse le sentaba tan bien; ella era simplemente perfecta.

-¡Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco¡Loco!- empezó Lily, con una expresión furiosa y una voz más furiosa todavía-. ¡Él sabe lo mal que nos llevamos...

-¿Qué nos llevamos?- James todavía estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Lily, pero decidió interrumpirla antes de que no pudieran pararla; había visto a la chica furiosa antes, y no era un espectáculo bonito-. Disculpa que te corrija, pelirroja, pero tú eres la que se lleva mal conmigo, si fuera por mí...- a esta declaración siguió un silencio extremadamente dramático de parte de James, que arrancó una sonrisa de Sirius y un bufido de Lily. Remus estaba confundido, pero se mantenía al margen de la discusión, al igual que Peter-. Y además¿qué te hice ahora? Ni siquiera hemos llegado a Hogwarts y ya estás gritándome.

-¡Premio Anual, Potter¿A quien en sus cabales se le ocurre nombrarte Premio Anual a ti?- chilló Lily exasperada.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Peter al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te han nombrado Premio Anual¡Eso es genial¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- exclamó Remus entusiasmado.

-No pensé que fuera tan importante- musitó James, algo sorprendido por la reacción de sus amigos.

-¿No era tan importante?- casi gritó Sirius, que estaba riéndose con muchas ganas unos momentos antes, y ahora estaba serio-. ¡Eres el representante del alumnado de todo Hogwarts! Que mala suerte tienes, Cornamenta.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Peter, preocupado.

-¿Tienes idea de la responsabilidad que tiene que te nombren Premio Anual?- dijo Sirius, tratando de sonreírle conciliadoramente a Lily, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Peter, tu viste a Remus cuando lo nombraron prefecto. Tuvo su primer "aceptable" en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde que lo conozco, y eso es demasiado¿no crees?- Peter miró a Remus y musitó un "oh".

-Quizás Dumbledore te dio el cargo porque tienes gran influencia sobre el alumnado- indicó Remus sabiamente.

-¡Dumbledore le dio el cargo porque está completamente loco, Remus!- exclamó Lily, retomando su fuerte tono de voz, que la había hecho sonar mucho más ruda de lo que hubiera querido; Remus no había tenido la culpa de que Dumbledore estuviera loco, ya se disculparía con el más tarde-. Ahora Potter- siguió poniendo la mano izquierda en su cadera y con la otra le daba pequeños golpecitos con el dedo índice en el pecho de James-, voy a poner ciertas condiciones de convivencia.

-Las que quieras, princesa, con tal de que sean condiciones razonables- le dijo el chico, mientras una sonrisa pugnaba por asomarse en su rostro. Lily decidió pasar aquel sobrenombre por alto, y empezó a enumerar sus condiciones:

-Primero, absoluta y tajantemente prohibido entrar al baño mientras yo esté adentro, nunca me demoro más de quince minutos, así que no hay ninguna excusa posible. Segundo, mi habitación está fuera de límites para ti; cualquier intrusión de cualquier tipo y pagarás muy caro. Tercero, de las raras veces que dejaré mi bolso en la sala común, no deberás ver lo que hay adentro. Y por último, aceptaré que tus amigos vengan a la sala común, solo si no tocan mis cosas, dejan todo como estaba, y por ningún motivo le des la contraseña a alguien sin mi consentimiento- la chica tomó aire, ya que apenas había respirado mientras le dirigía el pequeño discurso a James, el que la miraba entre escéptico y divertido.

-Lo del baño y la habitación lo encuentro totalmente razonable, tan pervertido no soy, Lily; lo del bolso, soy curioso, así que no prometo nada, mejor no lo dejes en la sala común; y lo de la contraseña¿Quién crees que soy, para que creas que voy a estar contándole a todo el que se atraviese por mi camino la contraseña de mi propia sala común?- dijo el chico, con una expresión dolida muy exagerada y falsa.

-Ejem, ejem, cuarto curso, ejem- carraspeó Sirius con una gran sonrisa, mientras James se daba cuenta de que se refería y Lily lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-¡La contraseña era estúpida¡Y no la querían cambiar!- empezó a decir James atropelladamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-_Valientes Gryffindors_ no es estúpido- lo interrumpió Lily-, retrata fielmente los valores de la casa.

-Era una contraseña totalmente obvia- replicó el muchacho-, y si esa era la única forma de que la cambiaran, claro que lo iba a hacer.

-Aunque significara una bronca gigantesca de parte de McGonagall- puntualizó Sirius.

-Claro, aunque significara una bronca de McGonagall- repitió James-. Y hablando de condicione, princesa- Lily bufó al oír esto-; primero, no harás escándalos por cosas sin importancia; segundo, no me gritarás a menos que tengas una muy buena razón para hacerlo; y tercero y más importante, no me despertarás en la mañana a menos que yo te lo haya pedido explícitamente, las suposiciones no cuentan, solo me despertarás cuando yo te haya dicho _"Lily, por favor¿me puedes despertar en la mañana?"_; yo he visto lo que le haz hecho al pobre Scarella con tal de despertarlo.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada por unos instantes, pero segundos después de que James hubiera expuesto sus condiciones, la chica le tendió la mano y exclamó con voz calmada:

-¿Tenemos un trato?

-Es un trato, Lily- James le estrecho la mano a la chica, cuando una sonrisa pícara empezó a aflorar en sus labios y continuó-. A menos que quiera discutir los detalles con una taza de té, princesa.

-En tus sueños, Potter- le espetó Lily, soltando con brusquedad la mano de James que todavía mantenía estrechada-. Y no soy tu "princesa", tarado.

Y dicho esto, se retiró del compartimiento, diciendo antes de salir "Reparo", con lo que la grieta que se había formado en la ventanita con la que contaba la puerta del compartimiento desapareció.

James quedó mirando a la chica embobado mientras se iba y su largo cabello rojo oscilaba detrás de ella con cada paso que daba.

-Eso va a ser lo más cerca que nunca vas a estar de controlar a Lily- dijo Remus, quedamente.

-Es magnífica- musitó James, sin prestarle atención a su amigo.

-James, estás obsesionado- afirmó Sirius con gran convicción-, puedes tener a la chica que quieras, que estaría feliz de estar contigo, pero tú tienes que fijarte en la única chica que jamás te hará caso.

-¿Y que me dices tú de esa chica Grosman, Sirius? Sé que le tienes el ojo encima desde principios del curso pasado, pero nunca haz hecho ningún signo de acercarte a ella a pedirle una cita- Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Remus, al que le contestó:

-Katherine es una buena amiga; que sus pervertidas mentes no puedan aceptar el hecho que tenga una relación no amorosa con una chica no es mi problema.

-Lo que tu digas, Canuto, lo que tu digas- Remus soltó una risita que Peter le correspondió, haciendo que Sirius se enojara aun más.

-¡Es una amiga!- exclamó Sirius enojado.

----------

-¿Lograste hablar con Potter?

-Creo que esa ha sido la conversación más coherente que nunca he tenido con él- bufó Lily, después de entrar al compartimiento que ella estaba usando y ver a su amigo que la estaba esperando. Se dejó caer en su asiento.

-¿Cuántas veces te pidió una cita?- Mill estaba sonriente, era gracioso como Potter y Lily se llevaban.

-Solo una.

-¿Solo una vez?- preguntó Mill sorprendido, ya que hubiera esperado al menos cinco proposiciones rechazadas-. ¡Vaya! Cambió mucho en el verano¿no crees? No es propio de Potter solo pedirte una cita con tantas oportunidades para hacerlo.

-Pero no paraba de decirme "princesa".

-Eso si que es típico de Potter.

Lily le sonrió a Mill, mientras trataba de recordar todas las condiciones impuestas por Potter. Trataría de cumplirlas, ella era una mujer de palabra, aun cuando se tratara de Potter. Hasta que recordó un comentario hecho por el chico: "He visto lo que le haz hecho al pobre Scarella con tal de despertarlo"; bueno, ella lo despertaba porque el siempre se quedaba dormido hasta tarde, pensó Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior, y también había que contar el hecho de que su amigo tenía el sueño pesado, muy pesado.

-¿Mill?- preguntó dudosa.

-Dime.

-¿Soy muy cruel cuando te despierto?

-No te voy a negar que a veces eres ruda- le respondió Mill, después de pasar un buen rato meditando su respuesta, como calculando cuanto decir, y como decirlo-. Bueno, lo admito, sé que no me despierto fácil, pero creo que el agua con hielo era demasiado, incluso para mí.

-Podrías haberte despertado cuando te lo pedí amablemente.

-¡Lily¡Eran como las cinco de la mañana! Que tú tengas insomnio no significa que yo tenga que sufrir contigo.

-Mill, había estado despierta desde las dos de la mañana, había leído tres veces todos mis apuntes, terminado el ensayo para Slughorn con dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido, y terminado todos los deberes de Herbología¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba muy aburrida- exclamó Lily tratando de disculparse.

-Aun así, no es excusa para el hielo- respondió el chico, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca muy infantil.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si yo no despertara- Lily intentaba desesperadamente no reír, esperando que su amigo la disculpara para poder estallar en carcajadas.

-Claro, sin contar el hecho de que cada vez que tratara de subir a tu habitación, las escaleras se convertirían en un tobogán; condenados fundadores sexistas.

Lily rió con ganas, sabiendo que su amigo la había perdonado esta vez, aunque comprendía que en algún tiempo más se lo sacaría en cara para hacerla sentir culpable. Si, a veces eran crueles el uno con el otro, pero se querían, y mucho. Eran como hermanos, y no contar con el apoyo del otro, era casi tan inconcebible como la idea de que el calamar gigante fuera amigo íntimo de las sirenas del lago.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió suavemente, dejando ver a la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Katherine Grosman. Katherine eran una chica de séptimo año, bastante alta, con el pelo castaño claro, muy ondulado y tenía unos ojos azules muy brillantes; era una de las mejores amigas de Lily.

-¡Lily¡Mill¿Cómo están?- preguntó amablemente, dirigiendo una sonrisa muy dulce a los chicos.

-¡Kathy! Yo estoy muy bien- le contestó Mill, mientras Lily se levantaba de un salto a abrazar a la chica-. ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?- Mill decidió esperar la respuesta hasta que Lily dejara de abrazar a la chica, pero como el abrazo se estaba extendiendo mucho, decidió salvar a Kathy de un estrangulamiento seguro-. Lily, estás asfixiando a la pobre chica.

-Eres tan poco sensible- Lily soltó a Katherine, que reía, y le dirigió una carantoña al chico.

-Fueron excelentes, Austria es fascinante, no creerías todo lo que fuimos a visitar con mis padres y Robert, era todo tan hermoso- Robert Grosman era el hermano pequeño de Katherine, que ahora estaba a punto de empezar segundo año en Hufflepuff.

-Que bien- le respondió Mill sonriente.

-Pero bueno, yo estoy aquí para buscar a Lily, te estamos esperando para empezar la reunión de prefectos- Kathy se dirigió esta vez a Lily, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Son las...- susurró Lily para sí misma, dirigiendo la mirada a su reloj de pulsera-... 11:45. ¡Rayos!

-¿Se te hizo tarde?- le preguntó Mill.

-Muy tarde- Lily se levantó de su asiento, y se apartó su rojo cabello de la cara poniéndoselo detrás de las orejas. Se encaramó en el asiento, abrió su baúl y sacó la primera túnica que encontró-. Debería haberme cambiado antes- bufó poniéndose la túnica rápidamente-. Volveré cuando pueda, para vigilar que no hagas ninguna travesura- con una mano desordenó los rizos de su amigo, y salió del compartimiento acompañada de Kathy.

Como Mill y Lily habían escogido uno de los últimos compartimientos, ya que sabían que temprano en esos nunca había gente, había mucho camino por recorrer, porque el vagón de los prefectos era uno de los primeros.

-¿Ya están todos los prefectos allá?- preguntó Lily, mientras caminaba y se arreglaba la túnica.

-Si, están todos. Creo que faltaban la pareja de Slytherin de sexto, pero deben haber llegado ya- la túnica de Kathy iba ondeando detrás de ella mientras caminaba rápidamente.

-¿Está Potter?

-Si, de hecho, el se ofreció para venir a buscarte, pero preferí evita una pelea, así que me adelanté- Kathy sonrió, recordando las peleas de Lily y James que había presenciado en años anteriores, algunas eran francamente peligrosas, pero siempre era gracioso ver al chico, que a pesar de todos los rechazos de parte de Lily, nunca perdía la esperanza.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Lily con una sonrisa, mientras avanzaban de vagón en vagón, hasta que llegaron al compartimiento dedicado a los prefectos y Premios Anuales. Era mucho más grande que los compartimientos normales, ya que en las reuniones tenía que albergar usualmente a los 24 prefectos de las cuatro casas, más los dos Premios Anuales. Había un gran asiento, alrededor de todo el compartimiento, excepto la puerta, para todos los que estuvieran ahí pudieran mirarse a la cara. Kathy entró primero y se sentó en el lugar que sus compañeros de casa le habían apartado. Lily entró y vio que todos los prefectos estaban presentes, y que la mayoría la estaba mirando, así que decidió sentarse. Dirigió su mirada hacia los asientos, buscando algún puesto libre, y encontró uno, justo al frente de la puerta; se dirigió hasta ahí y se sentó.

Iba empezar a hablar, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: James estaba a su lado. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que hablaba animadamente con Remus, que estaba sentado al otro lado del chico. Y si no fuera porque Remus la miraba fijamente, probablemente el moreno no la hubiera notado en un buen rato más. La miró unos segundos con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro y empezó a hablar a todos los prefectos presentes en el compartimiento:

-Como la representante del Premio Anual femenino, Lily Evans, está presente, podemos empezar la reunión de prefectos- dijo James seriamente y muy decidido, dejando a Lily con la boca abierta-. Mi nombre, para quienes no me conocen- agregó el chico, dirigiéndose principalmente a los prefectos de quinto año, que parecían algo intimidados-, es James Potter, y estoy en la casa de Gryffindor. Dumbledore me ha dado el cargo de Premio Anual masculino, a pesar de no haber sido prefecto en años anteriores. El fin de esta reunión es arreglar los turnos de vigilancia durante el trayecto a Hogwarts.

Lily, que todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa de ver a un James totalmente responsable y maduro, decidió mantenerse a su altura y actuar como una verdadera Premio Anual.

-Mi nombre es Lily Evans, tal como dijo Potter, también estoy en la casa de Gryffindor, y me han dado el cargo de Premio Anual femenino este año. Las rondas de vigilancia se separarán en ocho turnos, todos de una hora. Los primeros cuatro turnos serán para los prefectos de quinto, en parejas, con un prefecto de séptimo de su misma casa. El primer turno será para los dos prefectos de quinto de Hufflepuff, con un prefecto de séptimo de la misma casa- dijo Lily mirando a los pequeños prefectos de la casa de los tejones. Había dedicado mucho tiempo el día anterior pensando en que iba a decirle a los prefectos y parecía estar funcionando, ya que había captado la atención de todos en el compartimiento-; el prefecto que los acompañe pueden elegirlo ustedes. El segundo turno será para los prefectos de quinto de Gryffindor, y los acompañará Remus Lupin. El tercer y cuarto turno serán para las casas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, respectivamente, con las mismas condiciones que los turnos anteriores, dos de quinto y uno de séptimo. ¿Alguna duda hasta el momento?

Lily paró de hablar, esperando alguna pregunta. Casi todos los prefectos hablaban entre ellos en voz baja; James la miraba fijamente y Lily terminó exasperándose.

-¿Qué¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con la organización de las rondas? Porque si quieres puedes cambiarlas- le susurró rápidamente. James seguía mirándola con una sonrisa indescifrable, que a Lily la ponía especialmente nerviosa-. ¿Qué?

-Eres una Premio Anual maravillosa- respondió casi en un susurro. Lily no sabía exactamente como responder a ese comentario, ya que le había parecido totalmente sincero y bien intencionado, no como esas frases ridículas que James le solía decir. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreírle al chico, igual de sinceramente que el comentario de James, sin sarcasmos o forzadamente, que eran el tipo de sonrisas que el chico siempre recibía.

-Bueno- siguió hablando Lily al resto de los prefectos-, los otros cuatro turnos serán para las parejas de prefectos de sexto, acompañados por un prefecto de séptimo. El quinto turno será para Hufflepuff, el sexto para Ravenclaw y el séptimo para Slytherin. Debido a que Gryffindor cuenta solo con un prefecto de séptimo este año, Potter y yo acompañaremos a los dos prefectos de sexto de Gryffindor en el último turno de vigilancia- Lily sintió un suave codazo en las costillas de parte de James, pero lo ignoró-. Este método de dividir los turnos en ocho, y que los prefectos de quinto tomen los primeros cuatro, se debe a que las primeras horas de viaje son generalmente las más tranquilas. El último turno lo tomaremos los dos Premios Anuales con los prefectos de sexto de Gryffindor porque es la hora donde se presenta la mayor actividad en el tren, para tener mayor posibilidad de descubrir si pasa algo fuera de lo normal.

-Como no podemos esperar que los prefectos que les toque un turno juntos estén viajando en el mismo compartimiento, cinco minutos antes de que empiece su turno, deberán encontrarse aquí, donde uno de nosotros, Lily o yo, estará para verificar si están presentes todas las personas correspondientes. Cuando terminen sus turnos, podrán dirigirse a sus compartimientos. Cualquier problema que tengan, lo notifican a nosotros y buscaremos una forma de solucionarlo- James los miraba a todos con una sonrisa-. ¿Alguna duda?

Un prefecto de Gryffindor levantó la mano tímidamente. James lo señaló, dándole la palabra.

-A nosotros nos tocó el segundo turno, lo que significa que nuestra ronda de vigilancia coincide con la hora en la que el carrito de la comida pasa por el tren¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer para almorzar?- preguntó con voz trémula un chico de pelo café muy delgado que James reconoció como John Garrett.

-Si James, si no te importa, yo quiero almorzar- Remus miraba a James muy serio, aunque ni para él ni para Lily paso desapercibido el pequeño guiño que Remus les dedicó.

-Nos pondremos de acuerdo con la señora del carrito de la comida para que pase por sus compartimientos después de acabado su turno- Lily le sonrió a John y a la menuda niña que estaba sentada al lado de él, que supuso que era la otra prefecta de quinto de Gryffindor.

-Si es que no hay ninguna otra duda, podemos finalizar la reunión de prefectos- James había sacado de algún bolsillo de su túnica la nómina de prefectos y también sacó un bolígrafo muggle-. Aquí están los nombres de todos ustedes. Antes de que regresen a sus compartimientos, me gustaría que fueran anotando al lado de sus nombres el turno que les tocó- dicho esto, le pasó la nómina a Remus, que anotó con el bolígrafo al lado de su nombre " _segundo turno_". Se la pasó a la chica que estaba sentada al lado de él, que al parecer, nunca en su vida había visto un bolígrafo muggle, así que Remus le explicó como se usaba-. En diez minutos más empieza el primer turno, a las doce; sería ideal que los prefectos de Hufflepluff se quedaran para poder empezar el turno enseguida- algunos prefectos que ya habían escrito que turno les tocaba en el pergamino que había dicho James, empezaron a retirarse del compartimiento de los prefectos. Los demás conversaban con sus vecinos de asiento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? Te haz comportado como un perfecto Premio Anual- le preguntó Lily en un susurro al chico, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Todo con tal de que no me grites en la sala común- le respondió James de la misma manera. Lily, por segunda vez en el día, no atinó a hacer nada más que dedicarle una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

_¿Han notado mi enorme capacidad de alargar los momentos a través de los capítulos? Hasta ahora, solo ha pasado algo así como una hora desde que los Merodeadores y Lily (y Mill!) se encontraron en la Estación King Cross! La acción en el tren ha tomado más capítulos de lo que había pensado, pero espero que después de esto pueda avanzar un poco más a través del tiempo!_

_ Me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, así que todos los reviews son bienvenidos!_

_Un beso!_

_RoLiTa _


	8. Tengo que Hablar Contigo

_**Stuck In A Moment**_

_**Tengo que Hablar Contigo**_

En el cielo no se veía ni una estrella, y el barullo del tren aumentaba cada vez más; se podían oír las conversaciones de cada alumno en sus compartimientos, mientras se cambiaban a las túnicas del colegio. Lily caminaba por un vagón desierto, aburriéndose de muerte. Hacia veinte minutos que su turno de vigilancia en el tren había empezado, y lo más interesante que había pasado hasta el momento, era que una pequeña niña de primer año le había preguntado que hora era y cuando faltaba para llegar al castillo. "Tienes los ojos muy bonitos" le había comentado la niñita, después de que la chica le hubiera respondido su pregunta. Lily le sonrió cálidamente y la niña entró a su compartimiento. Y nada más había pasado; nada.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando alguien se puso detrás de ella, caminando a su ritmo y muy cerca.

-Que tranquilos están este año- murmuró la persona detrás de ella.

Lily se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta, chocando con James, que la tuvo que sujetar de los brazos para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Potter! Me asustaste- Lily se soltó del chico, y se arregló la túnica, que estaba algo torcida.

-¿Ningún "que estúpido eres" o "eres un tarado, Potter"? Bueno, podría considerarlo un avance- dijo el chico con sorpresa, y se puso a caminar al lado de Lily.

-Es que como Premio Anual te haz portado muy bien- le respondió Lily críticamente-; haz sido puntual, responsable, maduro, agradable. Toda una nueva faceta tuya, Potter.

-Es todo un lado mío que no conocías, Lily- James le guiño un ojo, y la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Podrías ser así todo el tiempo, es mejor.

-Por ti todo, princesa- James hizo una reverencia al frente de Lily, y recibió un empujón.

-¡Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme princesa!- Lily empezó a caminar un poco más rápido, dejando a James atrás, el que tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarla.

-Lily, no te enojes, por favor no te enfades- James la miraba suplicante, pero aun conservaba esa chispa de picardía en sus ojos.

La chica se rió, y normalizó el paso. Siguieron caminando unos minutos en silencio, hasta que se encontraron con los prefectos de sexto de Gryffindor que iban haciendo la ronda juntos.

-¿No ha pasado nada, chicos?- preguntó Lily poniéndose al frente de los prefectos, mientras James se desordenaba el cabello.

-Todo tranquilo- dijo Liam Winterblott, el prefecto de sexto, poniéndose muy derecho, como si esto fuera algún tipo de inspección militar. Sarah, la otra prefecta de Gryffindor, rió con ganas al ver a su compañero y agregó:

-Black estaba en el pasillo del cuarto vagón, gritando que te extrañaba, Potter. Pero Lupin logró controlarlo y se calló.

-No puede aguantar ni media hora solo, pobre Sirius- respondió James-, debería ir a verlo.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- lo regañó Lily, poniendo sus manos en la cadera-. Estás en la mitad de tu deber de Premio Anual, no puedes llegar e irte con tus amigos, solo porque se aburren sin ti, es poco responsable.

-Pero de seguro que no quieres a Sirius gritando en la mitad del pasillo- Lily asintió, pero como el chico todavía la notaba recelosa, agregó-. Puedes acompañarme para asegurarte que solo voy a controlar al chico, a veces puede comportarse como si tuviera nueve años- Lily por fin cedió y se despidieron de Liam y Sarah para ir a buscar a Black. No tardaron en encontrarlo: estaba sentado en la mitad del pasillo al frente del compartimiento de los Merodeadores. Remus trataba de meterlo en el compartimiento, tan pronto lo tiraba fuertemente del brazo, como lo empujaba, apoyando su espalda en la espalda de Sirius y poniendo sus pies en la pared del pasillo, para poder tratar de moverlo con más fuerza. Peter estaba parado en la puerta del compartimiento, viendo los inútiles esfuerzos de su amigo.

-No te quedes ahí parado, y ayuda, Colagusano- exclamó Remus fastidiado, mientras Sirius murmuraba algo incomprensible.

-Si tú no logras moverlo, nadie podrá. Por lo menos no a la fuerza- musitó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. Remus lo miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió haciendo fuerzas para mover a Sirius.

-¡Vamos Sirius!- decía Lupin, algo desesperado-. ¡Tenemos que entrar al compartimiento!. James llegará pronto; y todavía tenemos que cambiarnos al uniforme.

-¡James no tiene que irse!- dijo Sirius, alzando la voz peligrosamente-. Se ha roto la dinámica del grupo: Merodeadores, los cuatro mosqueteros, los cuatro chiflados. ¡Ya no somos esos!

-Esos son tríos, Canuto. Y no porque James no esté con nosotros todo el tiempo, significa que ya no vayamos a ser los Merodeadores y todas esas cosas que tu dijiste- Remus desistió a la idea de mover a Sirius, y se quedó al lado de él, tratando de pensar en algo que convenciera a su amigo para entrar al compartimiento. Hasta que vio a James y a Lily, parados en el pasillo, mirándolos. Sin pelearse.

-¡Por favor, Remus!- reaccionó Lily, sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntando a Sirius-. Eres un mago mayor de edad- y dicho esto murmuró "Mobilicorpus".

El cuerpo de Sirius fue alzado del suelo, como si unas cuerdas invisibles lo levantaran unos centímetros por arriba del piso. El chico, que no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, estaba atónito, sin saber quien le estaba haciendo aquello. Hasta que se fijó en la pelirroja. Y en su mejor amigo, juntos. Sin gritarse.

Lily ignoró la mirada del moreno, y con Sirius todavía flotando en la mitad del pasillo, lo dirigió hasta el compartimiento, cuidando de que su cabeza no chocara con el dintel de la puerta. Peter se apartó rápidamente. James reía a carcajadas. Remus murmuró avergonzado:

-Debí haberlo pensado antes.

James entró en el compartimiento, siguiendo a Lily, mientras ella todavía mantenía a Sirius flotando.

-Puedes soltarme ahora, ya cumpliste tu cometido- dijo Sirius, molesto. Lily retiró la varita, y el chico cayó pesadamente al suelo-. Podrías haber sido un poco más delicada.

-Y tu podrías aguantar una hora sin Potter- le espetó Lily-. No puedo creer lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser, Black. Gritando en la mitad del pasillo del tren.

-¿Y qué, si echo de menos a mi mejor amigo?- Sirius parecía enfadado de verdad-. Por lo menos yo trato bien a mis amigos- agregó en un susurro, con el ceño muy fruncido.

Lily se puso blanca y fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. Empujó al moreno, que cayó en un asiento, y salió del compartimiento hecha una furia. James miraba a su amigo sin poder creer lo que recién había dicho.

-Serás estúpido- le dijo, y salió corriendo en busca de la pelirroja.

-¿Y a este que le picó?- preguntó Sirius, mientras Remus se sentaba al frente de él con el ceño muy fruncido. Peter estaba sacando su tortuga de debajo del asiento.

-La haz cagado, Canuto- Remus lo miraba con reproche-. ¿No podías mantener tu boca cerrada por un minuto?

--

-¡No lo soporto!

-No le hagas caso, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Claro que sabía lo que estaba diciendo!

-Fue un estúpido, no te preocupes por él.

-¡Por supuesto que no me preocupo por él!, ¡claro que no me explico como puede haber gente tan imbécil en Hogwarts!

Los gritos de Lily se podían oír a varios compartimientos de distancia; tramo que la pelirroja trataba de poner entre ella y el lugar que acababa de dejar. Caminaba muy rápidamente, furiosa, mientras James trataba de mantenerle el paso.

-¡Lily, para!- exclamó el muchacho, tomándola de un brazo, sin permitirle que diera un paso más-. No puedes dejarte influenciar por las estupideces que dijo Sirius, fue un bruto.

-Ya sé que no soy su mejor amiga, ni nada por el estilo, y aún así, ¿Por qué a él tendrían que interesarle mis asuntos?- Lily ya no gritaba, pero mantenía la expresión enojaba en su cara-. ¡Suéltame Potter!- le ordenó, en un tono mucho más agudo del que a la chica le hubiera gustado, mientras trataba de deshacerse de la mano de James, que la sujetaba con firmeza.

-No hasta que te calmes- James estaba mucho más sereno que la chica, pero tenía el ceño levemente fruncido-. No le hagas caso.

-¡No es asunto suyo como trato a mis amigos!- Lily torció un poco el rostro, que dio vuelta, mientras trataba de evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. A pesar de la estupidez de todo el asunto, no podía evitarlo.

-¡Mírame Lily! Solo ignóralo- James suavizó un poco la severa expresión de su cara-. ¿Lily?- no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Lily, me estás escuchando?

-No es asunto suyo…- musitó la chica, con la voz casi imperceptible, por lo que James tuvo que acercarse más para poder escucharla.

La pelirroja esta vez lo miró, dejándole ver la expresión de tristeza que se podía apreciar en su rostro. James no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado. El no tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Hubiera acudido a Remus, pero el se encontraba a varios vagones de distancia, probablemente regañando a Sirius por su comentario. Pensó que haría Lunático en su lugar. Nada, nada venía a su mente en este momento. Lo único sensato que se le ocurrió hacer fue pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha, como para imprimirle fuerzas, con una cara de confusión enorme, y empezar a caminar por el pasillo lentamente.

Le parecía tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan... tan perfecta. Sus amigos se equivocaban cuando le decían que era un encaprichamiento tonto. Tendría que ser mucho más, si solo tocar a la chica lo hiciera sentir tanto, tan fuerte. Era mucho más que solo encontrarla atractiva o interesante hasta un punto casi obsesivo. James se dio cuenta de esto de golpe, y quedó pasmado. Ahora se daba cuenta. Y también se daba cuenta que Lily a él no lo quería.

Lily seguía silenciosa mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de James, que era más alto que ella, ajena a las reflexiones de este. El comentario de Sirius de verdad le había remecido hasta lo más hondo; porque no fuera amiga de el, no significaba que con sus demás amigos era igual de borde que con él. "Debería habérmelo imaginado, con Severus es igual" pensó. Unas ganas enormes de romperle la nariz o echarle un maleficio se anidaban en su mente, pero se veían apaciguadas por el brazo que estaba alrededor de sus hombros. El brazo de James. Ella nunca se había visto, o imaginado, en una situación parecida. Pero el chico la había sorprendido gratamente en las últimas horas. Se había comportado como un magnífico Premio Anual. Había estado muy responsable en la reunión de prefectos, y siempre cuando estaba a punto de empezar otro turno, él había estado en el vagón de los prefectos, para asegurarse de que estuvieran todas las personas que debían estar ahí. Es más, cuando a ellos les había tocado el turno de vigilancia con los prefectos de quinto de Gryffindor de sexto, él había sido el primero en llegar al compartimiento en donde se iban a juntar. Ella no conocía esta parte del chico. Sumida en estas reflexiones, no se había dado cuenta de que Sirius ahora estaba lejos de sus pensamientos y de que James le estaba hablando.

-No vale la pena entristecerse por eso- oyó que James le decía-. Tú eres más fuerte. Y además sabes que no es verdad. Tienes a Scarella, que te quiere más que a una hermana y que haría todo por ti, tienes a esa chica Grosman, tienes a Remus, que no para de defenderte. No tienes que ser amiga de Sirius ni nada parecido. Hay personas que conocen a todo el mundo, pero que no tienen tan buenos amigos como los tuyos. ¿Qué importa si Sirius no ha llegado a conocer esa parte de ti que tus amigos conocen? Solo ignóralo.

Lily se separó un poco del chico, aun manteniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, y lo miró. Se sentía mucho mejor, aunque no pudiera creerlo. Mill claro que no le creería; tendrían que traerle una foto para que eso sucediera. Pero era verdad, Potter había logrado consolarla de una manera digna de un amigo, de un buen amigo. Aunque eso fuera imposible.

-¿Estás mejor?- musitó el chico, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias- murmuró Lily, separándose de James, que agrandaba su sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo James, animosamente-. Y que no te pille yo triste por un comentario así de nuevo, que le romperé la nariz a quien lo haya hecho. Aunque signifique tener que golpear a Sirius- James levantó una mano y desordenó el brillante pelo rojo de Lily, que reía.

Y siguieron caminando, mientras Lily se arreglaba el pelo con las dos manos y James se desordenaba el suyo, como siempre hacía.

--

Al llegar a la estación, Lily dio por terminado su turno de vigilancia, y fue corriendo al vagón donde había estado con Mill todo el día, donde su amigo seguramente la estaba esperando para salir a la estación y buscar un carruaje que los llevaría hasta el castillo. Ya hacía veinte minutos del episodio ocurrido en el vagón de los Merodeadores, y después de eso, lo único que había hecho era dar vueltas por el tren, a veces con James, y otras veces sola. No habían mencionado el incidente, pero sabía que en algún momento tendrían hablarlo. Y dado que iban a compartir una sala común, lo más probable era que lo hablaran relativamente pronto.

Pero en ese momento, lo que más necesitaba era un abrazo al que estuviera un poco más acostumbrada. Por eso Mill, que la había estado esperando en el pasillo del vagón en el que habían estado, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Lily, que se echó a sus brazos sin decir una palabra. El chico, como conocía a Lily más que a nadie en el mundo, sabía que lo que debía hacer ahora era mantener ese abrazo. Lily ya le contaría lo que había pasado. Ahora solo necesitaba que alguien le demostrara que iban a estar con ella pasara lo que pasara. Y así era lo bien que se conocían. Eran mucho más que unos simples amigos, eran amigos incondicionales.

Cuando el tren comenzó a vaciarse, se separaron y se dirigieron a los carruajes sin caballos que los estaban esperando afuera de la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade. Eligieron uno rápidamente y casi no hablaron en el trayecto a Hogwarts, mientras gruesas nubes se esforzaban por ocultar de la vista a todas las estrellas, sin lograrlo completamente.

Al llegar a la escalinata de piedra del castillo, salieron rápidamente del carruaje y atravesaron el portón de roble, junto a la multitud de estudiantes que ya habían llegado al vestíbulo, y se encaminaron al Gran Salón, por un gran portal que se encontraba a la derecha de donde estaban ellos.

Pasaron por la mesa de Slytherin , de Ravenclaw, donde vieron a Kathy que les guiñaba un ojo y ellos la saludaban de vuelta, mientras pasaban por la mesa de Hufflepuff y llegaban a la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

Se sentaron al medio de la mesa y Lily le contó en susurros a Mill todo lo que había pasado en el tren, lo que había dicho Sirius. Mill estaba con la boca abierta, y cuando pudo reaccionar, empezó a buscar frenéticamente con la mirada algo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Dónde está?- musitó el chico, mientras seguía buscando por la mesa.

-¿Dónde está qué?- le preguntó Lily a su vez.

-¡Ese estúpido de Black!- Mill estaba subiendo el tono de voz, haciendo que algunos estudiantes lo miraran, para averiguar lo que estaba pasando-. Lo golpearé, ¡Te juro que cuando lo encuentre le rompo la cara!

-¡Mill cálmate! No vale la pena- Lily esperaba que Mill no encontrara a Black, ya que generalmente lo que decía lo cumplía-. Y eso que no te he contado la parte más extraña de todas- y así Lily le siguió contando lo que había pasado después con James. Si es que esto era posible, Mill estaba más atónito que antes.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?- Mill no podía creer lo que la pelirroja recién le había contado; James ¿tomándose algo en serio? Era absolutamente imposible, tratándose de James "Cornamenta y Merodeador" Potter.

-Sabía que no me ibas a creer- dijo Lily, mirando a la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore estaba sentado en la mitad de la mesa, mirando al alumnado; Flitwick sentado en una pila de almohadones, el profesor Kletteburn, con un brazo en cabestrillo, lo que no era ninguna novedad, ya que el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas siempre estaba con alguna herida que sus propios animales le causaban. El profesor Slughorn conversaba animadamente con la profesora Vector. Había un profesor nuevo, bastante joven, que miraba a los alumnos, tal como lo hacía Dumbledore. Su brillante pelo entre café y rojizo se destacaba en comparación a su pálida cara.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Mill, con la mirada perdida-. ¿Estás segura de que era Potter, y no otra persona?

-Estoy segura, Mill- dijo Lily algo fastidiada, buscando algún otro tema de conversación; ya había hablado suficiente con y de Potter por un día-. Mira, hay un profesor nuevo.

-Debe ser el profesor nuevo de Defensa- respondió Mill, fijándose en la mesa de profesores-. Espero que sea mejor que el mequetrefe que había el año pasado. Creo que yo sabía más de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que él.

-Tiene que ser bueno, especialmente con todas las cosas que están pasando, Dumbledore no elegiría a alguien incompetente- Lily miró de nuevo al profesor, que examinaba la mesa de Ravenclaw con mucha atención-. Es muy joven, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón- mientras Mill jugaba distraídamente con el tenedor de oro que tenía enfrente de él, el profesor nuevo empezaba a mirar la mesa de Gryffindor, fijándose en algunas caras en particular-. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?, ¿Veinticinco, treinta? Es bastante joven. Pero no cambies el tema, pequeña pelirroja, nosotros estábamos hablando de otra cosa.

-No veo la necesidad de hablar sobre eso de nuevo- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos- Solo... vamos a olvidarlo, ¿está bien?

-No creo que pueda olvidarlo tan fácilmente. ¿Potter abrazándote?, ¿Sin que tú lo golpearas? Dios, me hubiera gustado ver ese milagro- Mill sonrió notoriamente, todavía jugando con el tenedor.

-No me estaba abrazando. Sé que es extraño- respondió Lily mirando el tenedor de Mill-. Pero me hizo sentir mejor, ¿sabes?- agregó en un susurro.

-¿En serio?

-De de una manera rara y algo retorcida- Lily desvió la mirada hacia el portal que dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, por donde todavía entraban estudiantes provenientes de los carruajes. Y vio a los Merodeadores. Remus hablaba animadamente con Peter, Y Sirius, al darse cuenta que lo estaban excluyendo de la conversación, intentaba incluirse como pudiera. Por su parte, James iba algo apartado del resto, con el ceño fruncido y muy pensativo.

-Vaya que ha cambiado- musitó Mill, mirando en la misma dirección que Lily.

-Lo que sea que le haya pasado este verano, lo prefiero como está ahora. No me imagino como sería compartir una sala común con el idiota del año pasado- dijo Lily-. Ya sé lo que haré- soltó de repente.

-¿Hacer con qué?- preguntó Mill, volteándose para ver a su amiga.

-Se lo contaré a Kathy- exclamó Lily, con una mirada maliciosa.

Después de que todos los estudiantes estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, Lily logró captar la atención de la Ravenclaw. Gesticuló:

-_Tengo que hablar contigo_- y dirigiéndose a Mill murmuró-. Kathy va a matarlo.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall entró con una fila de pequeños alumnos de primer año, que se ubicaron entre la mesa de profesores y el resto de las mesas.

-Eres malvada, mujer- dijo Mill en un susurro, mientras el sombrero seleccionador cantaba su canción de ese año-. Tu bien sabes de que es capaz Kathy si está enojada.

-Eso es, exactamente, lo que yo quiero- murmuró Lily, mirando fijamente a Black, que estaba sentado unos puestos más allá que ellos-. No voy a dejar pasar lo que me dijo en el tren.

-¡Así me gusta! Esa es la Lily que yo conozco.

-Yo no he cambiado.

-¿Tu, abrazando a Potter? Vaya que haz cambiado- dijo el chico alzando las cejas.

-¿Puedes dejar de decir lo cambiado que estamos todos?- preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

Unos momentos después, escucharon al Sombrero Seleccionador enviando a Admundsen, Ernest a Ravenclaw. Lily sonrió al ver a Kathy vitoreando al nuevo alumnos de su casa; Sirius iba a pagar caro por lo que había dicho.

* * *

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con las pilas puestas para seguir esta historia! Por fin... ya me había demorado bastante, pero el colegio, aparte de ser mi último año, está especialmente difícil... no se que les pasó a mis profesores, pero están convencidos de que su asignatura es la única que tenemos, lo que es increíblemente frustrante._

_Por fin actualizo, y por fin terminé con el tren camino a Hogwarts, lo que tomó aproximadamente tres capítulos (todavía me asombro de mi capacidad para alargar los momentos más comunes)... A mi, Mill me encanta, es el mejor amigo del mundo entero! (yo tengo uno así! lalala!), y Kathy es genialisima! Mis OC favoritos _

_No creo que sea necesario recordarles que el feeback es totalmente bienvenido y agradecido, pero si necesitan algun recordatorio: dejar Reviews adelgaza! xD_

_Un beso!_

_RoLiTa_


End file.
